Underneath the mask
by KaninNeko
Summary: England Is a 'special chaperone', forcing him to be a gentleman in the day, being kind to his clients and for recommendations to further his job- but only at night, when everyone else in asleep, does he finally get to 'take off his mask' and release his true emotions and stress. But what happens when he gets caught in the act and is pushed out of his comfort zone?
1. Chapter 1- Here we go again

Chapter 1 : Here we go again

Sighing, Arthur creeped out of his bed and headed to fetch a cup of tea to soften his nerves. _I can't believe I accepted the job for 'special chaperoning'_ (or as Arthur preferred to call it, "being someone's bitch until they stop paying-up") _with this guy as my client. And when I thought Felix was annoying._

Arthur tip-toed to the balcony door, gently blowing on his boiling hot drink, and peered outside.  
"Bloody hell, the weather seems to follow me wherever I go.", Arthur murmured under his breath; looking at the downpour of rain outside.  
"Maybe it's because you hide your true feelings so much that the weather absorbs it all instead." mumbled a voice, coming from the bed next to Arthur's. _Holy shit, how did he even hear me?_ Arthur quickly pivoted around. _I was as quiet as a mouse!_  
"How on Earth did you hear me? What are you, a bat?!"  
The man chuckled.

"It's because I'm AWESOME." Gilbert said, leaping out of his bed, with only his pants on and a duvet wrapped around his neck to mimic a cape and posed like a superhero. Arthur rolled his eyes, turning to face the glass doors before him again. Bloody narcissist.  
"If you need any help lifting your mood, I can share some of my awesomeness with you-" Gilbert chuckled, sounding a little to close for comfort behind Arthur. Arthur turned to face Gilbert, slightly confused, when Gilbert suddenly gripped his chin firmly and gave him a deep kiss. _BLOODY HELL WHAT IS THIS MAD ALBINO DOING?!_

Arthur, slightly stunned, stood there for a moment before he pushed the red-eyed man off, gasping in shock. Gilbert obediently stepped back, grinning. "You certainly look more full of energy now than that tea of yours gave you. Now, I need to sleep, we've got a party to attend tomorrow!".

Arthur felt his face burning. _I never should've accepted this client- I knew he was a narcissistic albino bastard, but how the heck was I supposed to know that he has sensitive hearing and suddenly appears behind you to attack your personal space?!_  
 _Shit, I hope this is over soon._  
Arthur picked his tea back up from after slamming it down on the table, and cleaned any spillage before it began to stain.

 _Looks like I'm in for a hell of a time._

 **Notes:** For those who are accustomed to American-English, here are a few notes to clear things up.

 _Pants-_ As In Boxers or Underwear.

 _Duvet_ \- Blanket.

 _Writer's Note:_

Apologies if this chapter is rather short, as this was meant to draw people in to see whether they like the story or not. This is my first Fan-fic, so it may be a bit poorly written.

If Prussia's thought about the weather is correct, that would explain why it is so terrible over here. _~looks at good-ish weather outside~_ Later this week there'll be a storm, I'm telling you.

 **EDIT:** Okay, so I'm just spacing the writing out so you can read it better, Since I just now decided to look back on this story and sighed at how awful it looks all bunched together. I'm also having to edit the notes, because this was first written in the winter and at the moment it's summer-time.


	2. Chapter 2: Poker's a bitch

Chapter 2: Poker's a bitch...

The next morning Arthur woke up with a grunt, still hazy from sleep. Getting dressed he peered over to 'the sleeping beauty' before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast.

 _Hah, I can't believe how adorable the annoying bastard looks in his sleep. If it wasn't for the fact that he's supplying my money right now, I'd happily get a marker pen and deface him with all I've got._

The blonde gave a slight chuckle, head still foggy, before heading out into the next room. He looked into the fridge, checking what he had to make their meal with. _Sausages, Eggs, bread and no bacon. Must've ran out._

Turning on the stove, he heard Gilbert getting up in the bedroom, moaning, "So, What are we eating? It must be as awesome as me or I'm not having any of it."

Arthur sighed, calling out ,"We could have Scrambled eggs, or an English breakfast."

The so-called 'Prussian' man paused for a second.

"Nah. I think I have a jar of marmalade over in the cupboard to the left of the fridge. Or we could have Weich Gekochtes Ei." The Englishman thought for a moment, trying to recall his knowledge of German meals.

"I think I'll just make Marmalade on toast." The emerald-eyed bloke turned off the oven, and opened the cupboard whilst gazing upwards and saw that the jar is on the top shelf. He cursed under his breath and stretched out on his tip-toes.

 _Fuck- it's been pushed to the back of the cabinet. Ah shit, I don't even see any stools or step-ladders nearby._

Arthur, ready to give up and get out a broomstick, suddenly felt a tingle lingering upon his back. Something was too close.

He froze, and saw an arm from behind him reach up and retrieve the jar of marmalade.

"If you want to be awesome like me, you've got to get taller." Gilbert sniggered and patted the Englishman on the head with his free hand. Arthur could feel himself blushing as he remembered last night's 'event', But he quickly shook his head and felt his patience snap a little.

"Well, since you already know what I'm like there's no point in me playing nice. _SO GET YOUR HAND OFF MY HEAD YOU STUPID BASTARD_!" Gilbert just laughed at the smaller man's sudden remark.

"I'm going to get dressed, so too-de-loo little princess". Arthur growled and threatened to throw a wooden spoon at him before the albino hopped out of the room. _Arrogant bastard, who does he think he is, coming into the kitchen practically naked, and then he insults me for being just a little smaller than him._

~that afternoon~

"Arthur, call the conductor! I want my limo waiting outside for me when I get out the house. Awesome people like me don't stand around for cars!"

"Alright", his chaperone grunted.

"Let me fix my hair before I pick up the phone."

Tonight there was a house party at some man's mansion, and rumour had it that he also had a casino in there. Arthur just hoped the alcohol was good.

As he finished talking on the telephone, he quickly popped on his shoes and waltzed over to Gilbert, who was in a silky silver suit with a red bow-tie, whilst he wore a black version of the suit.

"Don't get carried away, as I'm the one who has to look after you.-Or you'll have to pay me extra", Arthur smirked.

"I read the contract, and I do not have to pay extra, but I don't really care. As long as I am drunk by the end of the night, everything is fine!" The Prussian gleamed, as he sprung off the stair he was previously was sitting on, and headed out the door.

The blonde opened the limousine door, and proceeded to enter in after the silvery-haired man.

"Now, let me practice what stories of my awesomeness I shall use tonight!". Blabbering away, Arthur had begun to practice his 'charming smiles' and 'fake laughter' on Gilbert, pretending to listen.

~a half-hour's drive later~

The chaperone stepped out the door, and spotted the host greeting the guests on the porch. He caught the plump man waving at him, and gave a small wave back.

"Do not fear everybody, for I, the awesome Gilbert is here!", came from the voice getting out of the stretched-out car. Arthur rolled his eyes a little, and followed him into the large mansion.

In the corner of his eyes, Gilbert caught Arthur's smile drooping whilst listening to a rather 'stuck-up' lady gossiping about someone else, and after she wandered off to retrieve more champagne, Gilbert whispered to Arthur, "Keep smiling, little princess, or I'll share some of my awesomeness with you again".

Arthur just scowled momentarily. _Did you just try to blackmail me, you wanker? OH, you're going to wish you had earplugs later on._ Gilbert paused to smirk at the angry look on Arthur's face before continuing.

"Fine, I'll share a little secret with you. The champagne I'm sipping here? I hate it. It's far too fancy for me and its dryness tries to suck out a little of my awesomeness every time I drink it. I'd much prefer a beer".

 _Well that's obvious, I've learned previously that you go wild the moment Beer is mentioned._

Arthur snorted. He then realised a rather sweet lady was walking in his direction, and cleared his mind.

After his pleasant chat with the woman, he looked back to where he thought his client was standing, and realised he was gone. He swiftly spun on his heels to see if he could spot any slithers of silver, and suddenly he heard two voices escalating, mentioning the word "awesome". The Englishman guessed it was Gilbert and Alfred in their so-called 'Awesome-Off's. He guessed right.

He dashed to them, and halted just before the two.

"I'm so awesome I completed the WHOLE game of Demon Horn in under two hours!"

"Pfft. That's nowhere near as awesome the fact that I've read all 20 volumes of Mega-punch!" Gilbert had a glint in his eyes. He knew he had the upper hand.

"I'm so awesome that I read all 20 volumes of Mega-punch including the new volume that came out two hours ago" Gilbert smirked, watching Alfred rushing his line of thought of come-backs.

"I'm so awesome that I already found out this mansion does have a casino and I challenge you to a game of strip poker- winner gets the title of 'SUPERULTRAMEGAWESOMEDUDE!' -and the loser is stripped of his awesomeness and his dignity". Alfred laughed, thinking he made the best come-back ever. Arthur suddenly snapped out of it and realised that he should be discouraging this very thing.

"Wait! Gilbert, don't be stupid-"

"You know what, I think I'll prove to you how awesome I am and raise my chances of success of with this guy on my team", smirked Gilbert, wrapping his arm around Arthur.

"Fine then. Truly awesome people don't need help from other people." _That's a stupid remark, how are you ever- wait a second, did Gilbert just force me into his idiotic little game of strip poker?_ _ **Bollocks.**_

 **Translation notes-**

 _Weich Gekochtes Ei_ \- soft-boiled egg

 _Toodeloo-_ See you! (sorry, It's silly for me putting that in, I see that now. If you dislike it, You could alternatively imagine him saying 'Bis Bald!' instead)

 _Writer's note_

Okay, so I have made this chapter substantially longer than the first. Upon Editing this chapter just now I've seen that when I do re-write this story, I've got a lot of work to do and things to change. In fact, It took me while just to make minor edits just now, I feel really bad for this story. I swear, the second story is written a lot better than this one, however there's no proper romance, just a few meetings of characters to introduce ships.


	3. Chapter 3:-But strip poker is even worse

Chapter 3: -But strip poker is even worse

Arthur was pretty good at poker, sparing him with only having to take off his blazer, his shoes and his bowtie (and top button); compared to his associate who was already in his undergarments (vest, pants and socks) whilst Alfred faring a little better, still having his trousers on.

"That all ya got? I still have your shirt over here, you know." Alfred grinned, looked at his cards, and yelled,

"Call!". The bushy-browed bloke studied his cards. A Queen and a nine. _Not bad._

"Raise." It was then Gilberts turn. He had a strong poker-face ; however he kept refusing to 'fold'. _Looks like he was going to lose pretty soon if he didn't swallow his pride a little and back down._

Arthur peered over to look at the Prussian's cards before he sharply pulled them away. _That hand is awful- but how do I tell him to fold?_

Arthur faked a cough or two, shaking his head in warning as subtly as he could. This was like Hang-man, and Gilbert was guessing all the wrong letters.

"I'll- ow!" The Englishman had kicked his leg, trying to prevent his loss. Gilbert then proceeded to take off his socks, raising the bet. As the cards were revealed, Arthur gulped. Alfred had the cards to produce a straight, from 9 to king. _fucking hell._

Arthur, began to take off his shirt when he realised that he had forgotten to wear his matching vest (he would only wear a vest that matched his suit), which was currently at the dry-cleaners.

"Uh, can I raise the value on my shirt? I'll just undo a few buttons instead."

"Sorry pal, but its too late to change the rules now", The blue-eyed American wore a smug face.

"It's quite chilly in here, isn't it."

They all watched the dealer for the new round whilst he handed his item of clothing over to Alfred. Arthur leant over to Gilbert, whispering, "You need to fold this round. Surely your pride of winning is stronger than your foolish desire to not raise the bet."

His red eyes studied Arthur's face before he opened his mouth.

"Pfft. I am too awesome to lose. Just look at my hand!"

The slightly shivering Englishman furrowed his eyebrows and firmly spoke, "His hand is quite high too. The cards have been seeming to raise in value these last few rounds, wait a turn or two before betting again."

The English chaperone then sat back in his seat and began to say his move before Gilbert, almost as if in spite, cut in and spat out the word "Raise."

He then placed his own cards on the table and folded. _What are you doing? I was your best chance to win!_ Arthur already knew that his opponent had a high set and took off his trousers whilst the blond man opposing him cackled a little, boasting as bad as a petty lion with a fluffy mane that only made it seem larger. _Shit, do they have no heating whatsoever in here?!_

He peered over to the other European, who didn't have a single goose-bump on his skin. He soon quickly forgot about the temperature as he began to mutter curses to the Ruby-eyed man.

A few rounds later, and Arthur was down to only his pants, ready to back out; with his comrade cheering him on behind him, butt-naked. He decided it was best to let the brash albino be, afraid of turning around and seeing something his didn't want to right now.

The hands had finally started to calm down, giving him the upper hand, and he knew this was going to be the last round. _A flush for the grand finale. How fitting._

Arthur bit his lip to refrain himself from breaking into a devious smile, raising the bet. Gilbert cheered, and Alfred, slightly pouting, and held out his hand to congratulate them.

"Just to prove myself worthy of this title of awesomeness, all those stood around us gets their next round of drink on me!" The crowd whooped and made a bee-line to the bar. Gilbert was just about to follow them when Arthur, slightly embarrassed of how exposed he felt, suggested it would be wise to get changed in the men's room first.

"Thanks. If I had lost, Nobody would let me live down the fact that I had lost such a title to my darned rival." Gilbert, now fully clothed and ready to go, walked up to Arthur and pecked him on the cheek before dragging him out to the bar with him for some of his favourite celebratory drink: Beer.

Arthur, who was blushing and not fully prepared, stumbled with Gilbert to the bar; struggling to put his blazer back on at the same time. "Bloody heck, give me a break!" The flustered guy bickered. However once they got there, he decided that he would praise himself by drowning in ale.

~Back at Gilbert's house~

"That wasch a prechhy great party, eh, Arth's?" laughed Gilbert, throwing himself onto the bed.

"Yea, s'was great. Acsh, I can't undo t'is damn bow-tie thinghy." Gilbert propped himself back up, so that he was sitting but slightly leaning to the left.

"Tha's 'cush you did et too tight. c'mere befure I wanna schleep." Arthur staggered over, trying to yank himself free from the accessory around his neck.

"Shtap pulling! yar only making et tightter." he fumbled at the bow-tie, digging his fingers into the knot until it broke free.

"See- only ze awesome c'n undo the tighttest ufh knots!" he yelled proudly as he got undressed, and prepared his bed.

"Whait, ah forgot to take uhff mah shoes!" Arthur looked at how silly it appeared and broke into fits of laughter.

"Sho you shay yer awesome an' all, but ye furget to take off yer shoes! Right, right, I to'ally believfe you." as he slapped Gilbert's shoulder, and fell onto the bed.

~the next morning~

 _Ughh, I feel so exhausted. It feels as if I have a whole other person on top of me. Damn, this this bed is warm though._ Arthur unwillingly opened his eyes when he felt something move.

"Fuck off, can't you see I'm trying sleep you bloody twa-" As his vision cleared he realised that he did have a whole other person on top of him. He could feel his cheeks burn, as he yelped out,"Why am I almost naked in your bed?"

Gilbert moaned, pressing down on Arthur as he awoke. "Because you fell flat onto my bed last night, and I couldn't be bothered to put you onto your own. So I got you out of your uncomfortable attire and laid you beside me."

He gave a small smirk as he rolled over.

"You should be thanking me." he grinned as he poked Arthur's cheek.

Pouting, the bushy-browed man sat up, rubbing his head. Gilbert tugged him back down.

"If you don't want to get up, then don't."

"But I thought-"

"Fuck breakfast." he chuckled, and stared into Arthur's emerald eyes.

"Right now I want you to be my hot-water bottle" He wrapped his arm around him to stop him from struggling. Arthur, red to his ears, soon realised that his efforts to escape was futile.

"Could I at least-"

"No."

"But-"

"I said no, now shush, or I'll make you." A moment of silence filled the room.

"Just let me-" Gilbert scooted closer to the tomato-faced man, and kissed him on the lips, muffling Arthur's speech. Once Arthur stopped struggling and making muffled sounds in a frustrated tone, he released his grip on Arthur's lips.

"I warned you, my stubborn little princess." Arthur made a quiet whine. _This is worse than that time when I had to look after a that perverted frog! at least i was able to push him off me._

~a little while later~

"So, do you feel any better now?"

Gilbert asked, getting up to get a cup of coffee. _Thank goodness, I can finally breathe!_

"Yes, now I don't have someone squeezing me to death." He then got up and delved into his suitcase for a casual t-shirt and a loose set of jeans.

"Cool people pull their pants up when they're bending over, especially when someone is trying to drink." Arthur peered back at him, scowling, then pulled them up.

"At least I'm looking for something to wear. Besides I need to go shopping today, we're running out of things. Anything you want in particular?" Gilbert stood for a moment, thinking.

" I want to go to a supermarket and roll around pushing a trolley with my awesome cape on." Arthur gave him a confused look, and then broke out with laughter.

"Are you mad? You're an adult, not a five-year old." Gilbert grinned, putting on a black t-shirt and dark-blue jeans.

"And what if I am?" Putting on his shoes, The overly-energetic albino kicked open the front door and strode over to his sports car. Arthur, wincing at the slamming door, followed behind and got into the driver's seat.

 _Writer's note_

Phew, I think I overdid that one. Now it's time to finish my cookie and go outside ~opens door~ ... I think I'll have to become Mary Poppins for this one. ~grabs umbrella and is swept away by the ridiculously wild wind~  
But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one and are prepared for Prussia's hilariously silly antics (and maybe something quite sweet).

Upon edit: Okay so at the moment it's not windy, but it looks like it will be soon. Also, I think that storm is coming sooner than I'd like, as it's already getting cloudy again. I feel sorry for the weatherman.

Wow, after editing this chapter I realise how much I miss writing this. My new story feels a lot more serious than this, I think I'll try to lighten it up a little.


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping- I regret it

Chapter 4: Shopping. I regret it.

Arthur stops at the traffic light, waiting for the other cars to go by.

"Seriously, why are you so slow? You're not awesome at all, are you." Arthur gave Gilbert a disapproving look, before hissing, "I'm keeping at the legal limit, and that's it."

The silver-ish haired man pouted and put on his sunglasses. They were curved lenses, with a slight dark, deep blue tint.

"Well I'd rather you speed up." As the traffic light went green, the sports car rolled at a reasonable pace.

"I said no. I don't care if it looks stupid or not."

"Hmpf, fine- But you owe me." he moaned, trying to make eye contact with Arthur.

"Yeah, ye- Hey, get out of the way you twat!" He yelled, pushing Gilbert back into his seat.

The sports car pulled up in the car park as they both got out.

"You sure you don't want a hat?"

"Yeah, because if I wear one I'll start to look suspicious, y'know." Gilbert was right, he would gain a lot more negative attention if he wore both a hat and sunglasses inside a supermarket. As they headed in, Arthur tore a bit of his shopping list off.

"I need these ingredients for our dinner tonight. I can trust you to get them without causing mischief, right?" Gilbert nodded, taking the list. "Yeah, I'll get them."

The blondie then nodded and walked off in the opposite direction, to take care of breakfast and lunch essentials.

As Gilbert strode off, the list started to appear more and more strange the further he read down the list. _What the hell was Arthur going to make them?!_

"Well I'm definitely not getting the peas", he muttered, scratching the word off the list with his pen. He suddenly feel a small thud on his legs. Surprised, he muttered, "Oh, sorry", before he looked down.

He then noticed it wasn't a bag or small stand, but a little boy. He was sobbing, eyes filled to the brim with tears. Gilbert immediately crouched down to the little boy.

"Hello little guy, what's wrong?" The boy kept wiping his eyes, obviously distressed.

"I-I've lost my mummy" He mumbled, looking down.

Gilbert frowned, before crouching down to comfort the child, softly saying,

"Well don't worry. I'm sure if we wait here she'll come running right back to get you. Here, look at all the cools toys over there."

He grabbed an action figure, playing with all the moveable joints.

"This guy is pretty awesome, isn't he", showing off the toy to the little boy, and begun to swing it around.

"Look, it's flying! -Oh, sorry miss!" he exclaimed, accidentally jabbing a lady with the figurine. She gave him a glare, and was slightly confused by his appearance. She then hurriedly carried on, her basket nearly filled to the brim.

"I always get yelled at by mummy when I bump into strangers. She says it's very rude and I should be a good little kid like my sister." The boy was still slightly crying, but it wasn't as awful as before.

"Hah, my mum was always having a go at me. In fact, she still does the moment she finds my phone number." Gilbert sniggered, patting the boy on the shoulder.

"What's your name, little guy?" the child paused for a moment, thinking if giving his name to a stranger was a good idea. He then thought that the man was helping him find his mummy, so he wasn't a bad guy.

"Charlie". The man with sunglasses on smiled, and spoke, "My name is Gilbert. It's nice to meet you, Charlie."

The boy then smiled a little and cheekily asked, "Can I try on your sunglasses?"

Gilbert laughed a little, and handed them over. Charlie's eyes widened as he saw Gilbert's blood red eyes.

"Woah, that's so cool! Do you have superpowers too?"

"Nah, But I wish I did. What power would you want?" The boy put on the glasses that were obviously too big for him, and kept sliding down his face.

"I want to be super strong, so I can carry my dog Nancie around. She's really old and has trouble walking."

Gilbert smiled at that, before replying, "I'd want the power to make everyone happy, and I'd be called 'Awesome-O'! But my sidekick is a very grumpy guy, which wouldn't really help", the boy chuckled a little.

"Mummy, look! look, it's Charlie!" A little girl led her mother straight over to where the two mischief-makers sat, making paper planes with the sheets of paper that said 'special offer'. The woman called the little boy, and scooped down to give him a hug. "Never let go of my hand again, please. I never want to lose my precious little boy."

Charlie smiled, and hugged his mum back. "It's okay mummy, this man stayed here with me until you came back. Look, he even gave me his sunglasses!"

The woman looked over to the squatting albino, slightly surprised by his appearance, but then smiled and sincerely spoke "Thank you, so very much. This little troublemaker never does what he's told."

"I'm always told that by everyone too", the silver haired man laughed.

Arthur suddenly appeared behind him, with a large scowl on his face. Gilbert dragged the grumpy guy beside himself, and put his arm around Arthur's shoulders.

"This was the grumpy sidekick I mentioned, Charlie." He winked, as Arthur moaned quietly about how he was supposed to be shopping, and not talking about sidekicks or superheroes.

The woman smiled sweetly, and voiced "You two make a very cute couple."

Arthur's face immediately flushed, looking away. "No, we're just-" Gilbert jokingly pecked him on the cheek, making Arthur burn a deep red.

"Actually, he's just my sort-of caretaker. Unless you want it to be something more.." he said, as he stared at Arthur, who was trying to ignore him and make small chat with the little ones.

"Well I wish good luck to the two of you then", The mother winked. "Say goodbye Charlie, Emma."

"Buh-bye!" the two exclaimed in unison.

"Here's your sunglasses." But as he begun to take them off before Gilbert stopped him. "No, they're yours now."

Arthur looked at Gilbert's empty basket. "Looks like we're going to have to eat at a restaurant then."

"I guess we should go home and change", the blonde man sighed as he headed to the till. (In the background stood a confused employee, looking at the toys and 'special offer' paper airplanes.)

~at home~

"Where shall we go?" Arthur pondered, putting on a more formal attire.

"I dunno." Gilbert flicked through the yellow pages until he found the restaurant number pages. He then closed his eyes and picked one at random. Peeking out of one eye, he followed to where his finger lead.

"... How about Italian?"

Arthur thought for a moment. "But won't a suit be too formal?"

"Don't wear one, then. In fact, you owe me, so I'm gonna dress you and awesome-ify your hair instead." Gilbert evilly grinned, watching Arthur's face dissolve into horror. Gilbert rummaged through his closet, finding a leather jacket, a red 'V-cut' top, black straight jeans and a pair of short motorcycle boots.

"The jeans might be a bit big height-wise and they're baggy on the legs, so you might want to roll the bottoms of them up a bit. Now take off everything your wearing and I'll sort out the rest of your style later." He commented, as he then started to take off his own shirt as he walked into his closet room.

"I'm done!", Arthur yelled to Gilbert, who was in the next room.

Said person waltzed over to him, not looking at the clothes, but his Barnet. "Your hair looks too flat. No need to worry, I'll just fluff it up a bit!"

The half-dressed man shoved his hands into Arthur's hair and shook them wildy.

"Could you stop doing that already you twat, You're giving me a headache", the Englishman whined.

"I'm almost done, I just need to do a few more things."

As he took his hands out, he started to rearrange a few strands of hair here and there. He soon finished, and led him to the large bathroom mirror. Just as they stopped in front of it and looked at the figures who stood on the other side, both of them were quite shocked.

Gilbert blushed, a little taken aback by how great Arthur looked. "I don't look that bad in this, you know", the almost completely different person marvelled .

"Of course you don't, I'm the one who dressed you." Gilbert quickly smirked, proud of his creation.

"So do I look like what you call 'Awesome'?" Arthur chuckled. The blushing man looked away from the other man's reflected eyes, and just barely uttered the word "Yeah".

 **Notes:**

 _Barnet-_ Hair

 _I just want to clarify that Gilbert has a walk-in wardrobe, and when he steps into the closet he isn't going to Narnia (XD)_

 _Writer's note:_

I'm sorry if you thought this was a bit soppy, but I saw it as a sweet thing and showed a 'redeeming quality' of Gilbert's.

 _[Because I'm editing this, I'm also cutting some of the notes out and changing them. But I'll still some from when I was writing this]_

I've been busy childminding today (even though I'm still a child myself within the 'eyes of the law') and I had to go to a christmas party until gone 1 O'clock last night/this morning. I am still quite worn out and I just want to chat with my friends and read XP. _~looks in the mirror~_ I also need to find the tweezers before these eyebrows complete their England's transformation _(I'm not even joking, my brows are really bushy)._  
Happy New years~!


	5. Chapter 5- Totally not a date

Chapter 5 - Totally not a date

As the two walked down to the restaurant (turns out the one Gilbert chose was pretty close to his house), Arthur wore a very relaxed and almost carefree expression. _Nobody is going to recognise me like this- looks like I can relax without surveying every room I step into to check for potential future clients._ Gilbert glanced at his pleased face, and smirked.

"I think I made a mistake not taming those eyebrows of yours. They are so wild they almost ruin that style." Arthur glared at him, pouting.

"You will not touch my face. It's bad enough you made my head feel like it was a pinball!" He then glanced at the small shops they were passing.

"Is that one over there it?" Not too far from them stood a slightly wider and fancier looking building, With a tomato and what seemed like a fork delving into spaghetti sign pointing out of the building.

"I don't think it could be anything else" commented Gilbert, suddenly feeling like this restaurant might be more suited to families. They picked up the pace and opened the restaurant's doors.

Gilbert could have been more wrong.

Inside was a beautifully casual hall, flowers lining the built-in sills of the walls, and a candle on almost every table. The majority of tables only had two chairs opposing each other, with the occasional 4-chaired table and even one large round table in the corner, that looked like it could house about 12 people.

There was a small note propped on it, probably meaning it had already been reserved.

"What on earth would they do here? Have a pasta party?", Arthur commented on the small note. That sounded quite amusing to Gilbert, who chuckled as he waited for a waiter to find a table for them.

"Your finger is very good at choosing where to go", Arthur let out a small sigh of relief, approving the pleasant visuals of the hall.

"That's because it's attached to me, Gilbert the Awesome One." The man in the leather jacket rolled his eyes, before following the waitress to their destined table.

It was a good distance away from the next table, occupied by a very tight-knit couple. They both sat down, chatting for a little before they opened their menus.

"I appreciate what you did today, but I still think I would have preferred cooking. I was planning to make something nice, you know."

"Not with those ingredients" Gilbert gave him a slight look of horror.

"Besides, you would have never worn this if I didn't accidentally sabotage your plan in the first place." Arthur grunted.

"'Accidentally', you say." He doubted the man opposite him. "But you make a good point, I guess."

Gilbert was trying to avoid eye contact, his masterpiece a little too perfect. He hastily picked up the menu, looking at what food and drink (Alcoholic, of course) they had. A grimace fell onto his face.

"They only have wine here; this is going to be a long night." Arthur, feeling sorry for the disappointed man, thought up a suitable compromise.

"How about we head to the pub afterwards, drink whatever we want, and get hammered." Gilbert's face lit up, clearly appeased about the thought of having a good few beers. The waiter came over, noted their orders, and took their menus.

A steaming plate of spaghetti and Meatballs was placed down before Arthur, and Ravioli before Gilbert. Arthur soon began to regret asking for spaghetti as he looked down at his utensils. _Shall I use the fork independently or have the spoon to aid it? And should I twist the pasta around my fork, or pick a bunch of spaghetti midway onto my fork and slurp up the rest?_

He then decided to twist it, considering he did not want the long floppy strings flapping everywhere as he sucked it into his mouth. Sighing, be began to eat whilst regretting not getting the ravioli as well.

"Is everything okay here?" gleamed a man, checking the meal was to their tastes.

"It's fine, I- Antonio?" Arthur recognised the man as he looked up from his plate. Antonio was a little more taken back, only recognising Arthur by his voice.

"Arthur? My Goodness, you look so different! A lot hotter, might I add." Antonio laughed and nudged the changed man, ignoring the daggers Gilbert starting shooting at him. Arthur smiled, swallowing his food before he began to speak.

"Gilbert here did this to me. It's not bad though, don't get me wrong." The albino slowly chewed his ravioli, discomforted between Antonio lightly hitting on Arthur, yet he was talking back to him in such a polite manner.

"-So, is this white-haired guy here your boyfriend? Because if not, I'm ready to sweep you up within a heartbeat." The obnoxious man grinned, now bent over leaning on the table. It was at this point Gilbert felt something in him snap a little.

"Only someone as awesome as myself could ever be with him. And you.. a two-timing bastard who has no dignity, chatting up someone in front of whom he is eating dinner with, are nowhere near that." He added coldly, staring the imposing man straight into the eyes.

Antonio gulped, realising this man knew he was already dating Lovino. He gave a quick goodbye and carried onto the next set of dining customers, pulling at his collar a little. Arthur felt guilty, but extremely embarrassed at the same time.

"Sorry for acting so naïve" he whimpered, shrinking back into his seat.

Cowardice really didn't suit him, so Gilbert reassured the man by calmly putting his hand on top of his, and gently replied, "It's not your fault, you were just acting appropriately for your job. I understand."

As they both finished their meals, they both relaxed back into their chairs. It was truly a delicious dinner, that ought to be tipped. Gilbert looked over to Arthur, who was pouring himself out a drink, when he spotted there was a speck on his cheek.

"Hey, I think you have something over here" he mimicked on his own face where the smudge was. Putting down his glass, Arthur wiped the wrong side of his face.

"No-over here" He once again mimicked the area it was in.

The confused man wiped his face on the right side this time, but a little lower. Seeing the man in front of his shake his head, Arthur clearly started to show signs of irritation, letting out a sigh.

Gilbert picked this up, and replied, "I'll just do it, if you can't find the place."

He leant over the table, and wiped the pasta-sauce off his otherwise clean skin. Arthur, slightly embarrassed by the gesture, looked away, trying his best not to blush. The red-eyed man caught this look, and questioned himself.

 _Holy shit, no wonder this guy is irresistible. He's both hot and cute!_ He then leapt back into his chair, his cheeks blossoming.

"Hah, now you know how it feels being embarrassed by someone all the frickin' time", the blondie mocked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"How about we go for those drinks now?"

Arthur was in fits of laughter, already tipsy. Gilbert's joke wasn't even that funny, as he couldn't really think of a good one on the spot at that moment. Arthur then stopped laughing and heard someone singing.

"OHMYGODNESS THEY HAVE KAREOKE HERE?!" Arthur ran over to look at the monitor, and bounced excitedly, waiting to get up next. He yelled over to Gilbert, motioning for him to join. The Prussian shook his head, deciding he wasn't drunk enough yet for that, and decided it would be more fun watching.

As soon as the song ended, the overexcited man leapt onto the stage, neglecting the steps up to it, and waited before shouting into the microphone whatever words popped up on the screen. Afterwards, Arthur yelled over to him.

"GILBERRRT, IT'S TOO HOT IN HERE, CAN YOU HOLD MY-ER-YOUR? JACKET!"He then contemplated who jacket it actually was, since he was wearing it, but Gilbert handed it over to him.

The man with a pint of beer in one hand, hopped off his seat and walked near the stage. The drunken Englishman finally took off the leather jacket after a little bit of struggling, and chucked it over. It wasn't exactly light, and Gilbert nearly spilt his drink in trying to catch it.

"If you make me spill one drop of this lovely drink, I'll make sure you'll learn to never do it again!" he hollered, beginning to feel tipsy himself.

A little later, and they were both pushed off the stage, after their singing got worse and worse the more intoxicated they became, but their dancing also became more and more hilarious. Arthur pouted, and strode back to the bar, whilst starting to chat to one of his _'friends'_.

Gilbert just rolled his eyes, tapping on his shoulder to remind him they're not really there. The two then debated about what's real and what should be.

"You know what Arthur, I fucking love you. Serioussly."

"Hwaaat, Nah, you're just teasing mee!"

"Nah. I looked you in those clothes, and realised how damn hot you are, and how epic you are when we get pissed!" Gilbert laughed, wrapping his arm over his shoulders.

Arthur turned to look at the slightly staggering Gilbert, "Maybe I schould dress like this more often!"

He then paused and kissed Gilbert, as the two heated things up. However as Arthur tried to take his top off, he suddenly broke into a fit of hiccups.

"'Hic' Shit!" He then began swearing like a trooper, as his hiccups grew louder.

Gilbert tried helping the poor guy whilst laughing his head off by patting his back, but it only made it worse.

"Ow... 'HIC' Schtaaap! 'HIC' YER HURTING MEE!"

"Maybe drinking will help it stop.." Gilbert grinned evilly, as Arthur totally believed him, downing another pint.

 **Notes:**

 _Pissed-_ here I'm referring to the duo being drunk, not angry or peeing.

 _Author's note:_

[ _Oh my, I was very hyper when I wrote this note. I'm starting to wish I never stopped this story, but ah well. Even though the current story I'm writing, Behind the Gun, is (or will be) quite serious, the next one will be very funny, trust me!]_

Okay so it's nearly half 12 at midnight and I'm chatting to my mates like we should be pissed, which is so fitting to what I'm writing XD and I just realised that I thought my last chapter was short, even though it was technically longer.

Okay I'm a bit hyper right now so I really shouldn't be writing this note- but I have to finish up on this before I sleep

 _~Looks at my glass~_ Shit I'm out of Coke. One moment! (I actually fucking hate alcohol, but I can be a crazy shit without it XD)  
Goodnight! Or morning?

 _~drones off contemplating~_


	6. Chapter 6: What's wrong with 'Blasphemy'

Chapter 6: What's wrong with saying 'Blasphemy'?

Once again, Arthur woke up with a sore head in Gilbert's bed.

Thankfully, it wasn't as bad as last time, and he could still recall certain parts of what happened the night before. Shuffling a little, the blondie looked at the sleeping man uncomfortably close to him. Glancing at his face jogged his memory a little more as he started to remember what albino told him last night, and what they had tried to do.

He was ashamed a little of what he tried to do, but a sudden rush of curiosity took over. _Did the Prussian really mean what he said, or was it just the lager speaking?_ He knew he didn't mean the friendly 'love', after they shared that kiss.

"Good morning, princess." The man slowly revealed his eyes, smirking when he saw emerald ones.

"You drunk bastard must've snuck into my bed last night. I was too tired to have you moaning again the morning after, so I told you to sleep on your own." Arthur listened, not recalling that, since his memory went a little hazy after he pissed on a lamppost, a bottle of beer in his hand.

Gilbert guessed by his sudden look of confusion that he had forgotten, and continued. "But the moment I laid on my bed, you started to whine about how cold your bedsheets were and that you didn't know where the hot water bottle was. I told you that only pussies use hot water bottles and my bed is cold too.

Then every time tried to sleep, you crawled in, hugging me and telling me how great my muscles were. Honestly, you wouldn't shut up. So I kept kicking you out until I was certain you had given up."

Arthur gulped.

"Well, don't expect me to act like that when I'm sober!" He felt a little guilty after being so clingy, but he knew that most of his clients never minded that.

In fact, a certain pervert tried to encourage that whilst putting him in a butler outfit. Never had he felt so ashamed of himself when he woke up, becoming sober again.

He soon learned afterwards to _never_ accept a box of liquor chocolates from clients, or anybody for that matter.

"I think you're cuter like this anyways", the man next to him whispered, dragging him out of his awful memory.

He blushed, pouting and rolled over. "I am definitely not cute. Handsome, yes, but cute? _Blasphemy_."

The slightly taller man laughed, calling out "Blasphe-what? You sure say strange things sometimes, little princess."

Gilbert sat down on the sofa, sipping his cup of coffee. Arthur always complained that it's too strong and caffeine is bad for you, and _blah blah blah._ Nobody else complained to him about his choice of beverages, because everyone else knew that coffee was good.

 _But beer was always better._ However Gilbert wasn't an alcoholic, so he had to keep beer to social drinking.

"So about last night..." A blonde-haired person had crept into the room, with a feather-duster and a stool, and was dusting off the living room cabinets.

"Do remember what you said or what we did before I went into a fit of hiccups?" Arthur asked shyly, but he knew gilbert couldn't see his flustered face.

"Maybe I don't. Would you care to remind me?" he rested his head on his chin, fixated on the man swiping away nervously at the dust and grinned.

 _This was going to be very amusing._

"W-well, you said something that is of importance, and it didn't seem to be in the 'drunken best friend' way." He began to sweep faster, as the dust began to fly.

"Oh really. What did I say?" Gilbert quietly sniggered. He should've felt sorry for the poor guy, but It made him work faster at least.

"You- you should probably be able to tell what you said. Otherwise, just forget I said anything." The red-eyed man dropped his grin.

That wasn't what was supposed to happen at all. He then made a small grin and slowly creeped up on the unsuspecting tensed-up soul.

"Maybe I do remember after all." He then grabbed him by the waist and leaned the man back, then whispered in his ear

"Ich liebe dich." He paused for a moment, hoping Arthur knew German.

"Liebst Du mich?"

Arthur's eyes widened, before softly replying "yes."

He twisted around and kissed Gilbert, and he returned it, passionately deepening this embrace, and sauntered his tongue into the mix. He pulled the nearly-falling man off the stool before it toppled over, and pinned him to the wall instead.

He took off the melting figure's belt and yanked down his jeans. Arthur returned the deal, pulling off the other man's. He scanned the room, and saw a bottle of hand cream nearby. He reached for it, and momentarily halted the man before gesturing to use the bottle.

"Ich bete dich an." Gilbert passionately spoke, holding onto the hips of the body below.

They had gradually migrated to the settee before things really started. Arthur smiled, before crying out. He knew there was pleasure after the pain, and it would be much greater than when his client slipped him a bonus sum of money for some 'service'.

Because the man with him, giving him this immense pleasure, was the man he cared for the most.

"I love you, and I want us to be like this for as long as we can. So love me, Gilbert, and give me what I desire- What we both desire." He kissed the base of his lover's neck, pressing his tongue against his bare skin.

The flushed Prussian stared at the mirror, examining the red mark on his neck.

"Gosh, just how long do you want to leave that hickey on me for. He rubbed it, slightly concerned.

"I hope this doesn't harm my rep', you know. I'm the most awesome guy around!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "It's not that bad, and besides, depending on how you react to other peoples' questioning, it might even boost this so-called 'reputation' of yours."

Gilbert, taking the last phrase into account, considered this and sighed, "All right, but if it doesn't I'm getting my revenge later."

He then took out a shirt and a fancy waistcoat with gold trimmings/patterns on. "Well, we better get dressed, as we're going to a widely international party. Expect people of almost every country there, and I need to show off just how awesome I truly am." The man sitting down sighed, and went to get his attire. _Narcissistic as ever, I see._ He swiftly fixed a duck-tailed blazer onto himself, and decorated his pockets with chains of gold. Putting on some laced leather shoes, he tapped Gilbert on the shoulder.

"I called for the limousine to come collect us." He then continued to stride onto the porch, folding his arms.

~At the party~

"Ve~ Gilbert!" The calm, dozy Italian ran towards the two, with a tall, blue-eyed German following behind him.

He then looked at Arthur and paused, looking a little more serious.

"I know we shouldn't be talking and all, since you don't want our alliance, but this is a biiig party and I want to have fun, so do you think it would be okay for us to chat?" Feliciano whispered to him, making sure nobody else heard.

Arthur considered this, wearing a stern face. "Okay, as long as I don't see your brother. I know he would aim a gun at my head or kidnap me and force me back into your 'organisation' the moment he spots me speaking casually with you".

The Italian nodded, a little saddened but understanding. They then both took a step back and acted like nothing happened. He then greeted the tall German, and offered a handshake. The towering man accepted it, but a little too harsh, nearly crushing the Englishman's hand.

"Ludwig~ don't be so mean to Zio Arthur- I mean Mister Kirkland!" He hastily covered his line of speech, giving his boyfriend a concerned look.

His partner grunted a little, before lightening his expression to his older brother. They discussed what life was like, and how it was so different to when they still lived under the same roof.

"Feliciano, I guess you're still a little weary of the dogs, huh" Gilbert chuckled, remembering the time the scared Italian jumped into a tree when one of the Dobermans excitedly ran towards him full pelt.

"A little, but Ludwig is showing me that the dogs aren't as big and scary as they seem- I still don't like the one with the damaged ear-Just thinking about how he got that is terrifying!" He shuddered a little, before the two reassured him laughing.

"Dobermans aren't that bad, Felici, just avoid the dogs who froth at the mouth and have angry red eyes!"

Arthur grinned, as Feliciano pouted. "Dogs don't have red eyes, those are bunnies! And I've never met a bunny as big as a Doberman before- but if they exist don't tell me!"

The cheerful young man giggled. They all then headed to the fountain, meeting a few more friends.

"Ve~ Kiku, it's good to see you!" "Herro. uh herro mister Beil... Ludwig and mister... Gilbert. You too mister Kirkland."

Slightly confused why Arthur was with the other three, the man's job suddenly dawned on him.

"So, Arthur, who are you accompanying today?", the Japanese man humbly asked.

"I'm with Gilbert, who came here to show off his 'awesomeness'"

He chuckled. "It's been a while since we last talked; why don't we go over to the ledge and have a gander at the scenery over there?" as the two strolled off, chatting about this and that.

 **Notes:**

 _Ich liebe dich. Liebst Du mich?- I love you. Do you love me?_

 _Ich bete dich an-_ I adore you

 _Zio_ \- Uncle*

 _Gander_ \- have a look

 _Writers' note:_

I've been realising that my chapters have been getting longer and longer, and this one is most likely over 2,000 words! Sorry if that's a bit much.

 _[Aaand here is where I committed myself to this series, I had been thinking about it for a little while, But I wasn't too sure.]_

*So I was thinking that after completing this series, I could start a bunch of prequels to this, concerning what things and people Arthur encountered in his line of work. Moreover, I was thinking of Feliciano and Lovino with the Italian mafia, and Arthur is sent by their retired grandfather to help the two new heirs, inexperienced and confused. I'll give a better summary I start writing the actual story.

 _~looks outside~_ It's half-past midnight yet again, but do not fear for I am not absolutely bonkers this time.


	7. Chapter 7: 'Vino is a drama queen

Chapter 7: 'Vino is a drama queen

The room fell quiet as a man stood above the crowd, vocalising his speech and thanking everyone for attending. He started to blabber about how tolerance in our modern-day world is far better than it ever was, and how we're " _one step closer to the Utopia we are all striving for_ ".

Arthur decided it would be rude if he didn't at least stand in the crowd to listen, and this was far better than those long, drab debates between arrogant politicians back in his country. He soon found the albino stood beside him, most likely with the same plan, but far more bored than himself.

"Will this man ever shut up?" Gilbert whispered, sighing. The man in the duck-tailed blazer smirked.

"You should see the election period in England-Then you'll be begging to listen to this instead."

After the man's droning (that seemed to go on forever), the duo strode over to the buffet, wanting to be in front. They soon realised everybody else had the same idea, and shuffled through the crowd.

Gilbert made a bee-line for the Wurst, and Arthur for sandwiches. Unfortunately, there was none- _not even jammy ones_. He cursed under his breath and then stomped over to some chicken thing that looked edible.

"What did you expect? This isn't a tea party!" Gilbert laughed, mocking the Englishman.

"Well you have your German food, so where's mine?" Arthur pouted, disappointed in the lack of appetising cuisine.

Heading towards the exit, the albino spotted his brother once again, accompanied by Feliciano and Lovino. He dashed over to chat and dragging the poor bushy-browed man along.

"Hey, brother! I'm glad I spotted you again." He started chatting to his brother, unaware of the problem he just created dragging Arthur over. Lovino recognised the man straight away, his face half in shock and the other half in anger.

"What are you doing here? How dare you even attempt to go near us."

Arthur grunted, and looked away. "It's not my fault. The man in the waistcoat talking to his brother is my client, and forced me over."

He then realised he worded that a bit too coldly, as Lovino became even more infuriated. "After all these years, I never expected you to be so cruel."

The blond gulped- he knew this was going to end badly. "I'm sorry 'Vino-"

Lovino snapped the moment he called him that. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME BY THAT! YOU DON'T DESERVE THOSE KIND OF FORMALITIES WITH ME.

First, you come into our lives, tell us what to do, become close with me and my brother. Then you tore away from us, and left us in the dark to sort out everything by ourselves.

And now, you treat us like utter strangers, and expect me to act like nothing ever happened?!"

Quite a commotion had stirred, but nobody dared to butt in.

"I'm sorry, but I was forced to leave you two. I know it was hard, but your grandfather told me that you two were prepared enough to run everything by yourselves from now on.

And he swore that if I ever came back, even after his death, he would make sure I would learn my lesson not to. I'm lucky he kept me alive, if anything."

The Italian, blazing with anger, bit his lip, clearly displaying his pain in his eyes. "I don't care what he said. You just left us, after all that the three of us had been through. After how much we trusted you, treated you like family."

Feliciano, dead silent, rushed over to his brother. "Lovino, He said he's sorry. He did all that he could. You're causing too much of a commotion in such a place as this."

The last sentence was barely a whisper, but you could exactly tell what he said. Guilt and stress suddenly flashed over him. "I'm sorry brother."

"What happened there?" Questioned the older brother of the two Germans, Oblivious to the real situation.

"Just a little commotion. You needn't worry, nothing serious happened", Arthur rushed to reply.

Gilbert became even more concerned, commenting "It sounded serious. Why can't you tell me?"

Arthur paused. He couldn't bring himself to lie to the worried man. _Gilbert asked me this because he cares. If he didn't he wouldn't look so confused._

But he couldn't tell him either- that would just be a foolish mistake endangering both their lives. So he decided to tell him the truth, although it was very evasive.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt", the Englishman hoarsely spouted out, and flung his arms around the confused man.

He knew Gilbert wouldn't know what that meant truly, but as long as he knows that he is loved, he will be fine.

"Err- this might be the wrong timing, but my brother asked if we wanted to sleep over."

~At Ludwig's house~

"Ve~ we're home! Now I can sleep without these uncomfortable clothes on me~" Feliciano said, rushing into his and Ludwig's room, changing into more casual and roomy clothes.

Soon after, three Dobermans ran towards the men, barking in joy of their master's return. A younger and slightly smaller but more energetic one soon started to investigate the green-eyed man, who'd already descended to crouch over and greet the puppy. "Be good, Alvin", the tall blonde German warned the puppy. "-Or no wurst for you."

Gilbert laughed at his brother's last remark, and headed into the living room. The others soon followed, except for Arthur who had underestimated the puppies' strength; as it had tackled him, tumbling over to the floor behind him as he was assaulted by a big, soppy tongue.

"Since Gilbert and Arthurs' request was in the last minute, I was not prepared to make a third bed. We do have a bunk-bed and some spare duvets, however.

Lovino will automatically get one of the beds, since it would be otherwise unfair. So you two must discuss matters on who will be getting the second bed, and who will be on the floor."

The two thought as they headed off into the room, and begun debating who is the least likely to end up suffering on the floor.

"-Yes, but don't forget that my contract states-"

"I don't care about the contract right now. It's bad enough if you wake up grumpy tomorrow, but it's even worse if you have something to complain about", Gilbert replied, determined that Arthur should have the bed.

"Wait, I just had a thought that only someone awesome like me could ever come up with- What If you stayed in the bed until everyone was asleep, then I got in and we shared", Gilbert grinned, proud of his 'awesome idea'.

"That's good, as long as it's not too tight to share. Remember, these bunk beds are only singles." The guy with emerald irises replied as the two prepared for sleep.

 **Notes:**

Apologies, this chapter ended up being a hype for the next story to get you guys (and me) excited.

 _Writer's note:_

So, I kind of left out last night, as I just lacked planning as what to do for this chapter. I guess I just want to chill out and play Hearthstone with a friend of mine too. _[Now I miss the deadline by weeks instead of days ;-; ]_

My thought process for when it came to the buffet was that at most buffets of parties I've ever been to generally have an assortment of sandwiches, sausage rolls, mini-cocktail sausages and sometimes scotch eggs ETC. Yet when I thought of a buffet with no English party food on, I was struggling a little to think what I would've eaten.

I pretty much avoid all Indian cuisine, and pasta (unless it was in a salad) would have to be in a sauce- which is too much potential for a messy eater like me XD but in the end I just thought I would probably see if they have any chicken drumsticks or something similar. _~thinks~_

Actually, if there was any, I'd go for some salmon or cheese and crackers-but that wouldn't be on the buffet either, most likely.


	8. Chapter 8: I'm not a 'fuckable maid'

Chapter 8: I'm not a 'fuckable maid'

Arthur woke up, foggy-headed and a little cramped.

He rubbed his head, scowling at the fact that he must've whacked it on the wall behind him a few times. _Dammit Gilbert, why do you always have to take up so much space?_

He got up, nearly hitting his head again by the bars above him. _Bloody bunk-beds. I never liked them._

Walking to his clothes, he realised that his attire last night was far too uncomfortable to wear around someone's house. the fuzzy-haired man decided to snoop into the wardrobe, and see if any of his companion's old clothes could still be in there. Surprisingly enough, the were a few spare tops and a pair of shorts hung up.

Cringing, he put on the t-shirt that was the least brightly coloured. _Thank goodness he left these behind- I think I would be too embarrassed to accompany him down the street with him in these!_

All of a sudden a small, fluffy, yellow thing caught his eye, laying under a mountain of clothes that weren't hung up.

"What on bloody Earth is that?" He murmured to himself, pulling it out from the far corner.

He looked at it again, now realising what it was. It was very fluffy with a triangular orange open-beak with little wings and big, adorable eyes. The Englishman wore a large, devious grin on his face, smuggling the toy stuffed bird into one of the larger pockets of the shorts he was now wearing.

He cautiously stepped into the kitchen, seeing them all doing their own things, most likely waiting for him to get up.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier", the Englishman hissed, taking a seat at the breakfast table.

"I didn't want to disturb the sleeping little princess now, did I?" The older German brother chuckled quietly, watching the cheery Italian cook.

Lovino glared at the two, snorting. "I know what you two devised last night- and I took photos for blackmail when I might need you two to do something for me."

"You little bastard. Using my own trick against me", Arthur sighed, but not in annoyance.

Lovino grinned. "Let's just say it's my revenge." Arthur tutted, looking over to the Newspaper the German was quietly reading.

He then focused on the front page, reading the article in a slightly larger font than the rest. He was quite far from Ludwig, and didn't want too strain his eyes too much this early in the morning.

"I see you found my old clothes" the Prussian smirked.

"Oh yeah- I didn't exactly plan to be sleeping over someone else's house, so I had no choice. I also found this", He chuckled, revealing the stuffed teddy.

The man's face beamed as he recognised the stuffed toy.

"Gilbird!", he yelled in glee, enthusiastically taking the little bird into his arms, staring at it in amazement.

"I thought I lost him! Ah my goodness, thank-you!" He nuzzled the yellow fluffy thing whilst Ludwig lowered his newspaper, glaring at the man who found it.

He obviously hid the toy from him, as he thought it was too childish for his brother to own such a thing anymore. He didn't have the heart to throw it away, so he stashed it away instead.

Arthur suddenly felt guilty, but also quite shocked. He thought that the older sibling would have cringed at the sight of it instead. After fussing and dusting off the bird, he plopped it onto his head.

The cheery cook swivelled around, having prepared the food for serving.

"Ve~ How adorable!" He smiled, noticing Gilbert with his newly re-united friend.

After eating, the two suggested that it was time to leave. Ludwig asked Lovino to drive them before heading off himself. He reluctantly agreed, and settled into the car before them.

After a little bit of driving, he decided to break the silence.

"You do realise that, considering the grumpy brit's job, what you two are doing is very stupid." He groaned, glancing at mirror to look the men behind him.

"He has to stick to his occupation, you know. And what happens when he goes onto another client? You'll barely see each other. It'll tough on Arthur especially if he has to act romantically to his next client-"

Gilbert had enough of his ranting. "I don't care right now. I just want to go home."

Another pause flew over them. The green-eyed man, a little uncomfortable with the atmosphere, gently asked the driver,

"I didn't see you with Antonio last night. Did you two get into a more serious fight again?", Totally forgetting what happened to himself.

"... I heard from a friend of mine that he was chatting up another guy on his shift. It was even worse, because the guy was already on a date with someone else." He clenched the steering wheel, his voice trembling .

"I-I should have him shot for even daring to do that to me." the two passengers gulped.

"Do you know who the man was?" Gilbert bravely questioned.

"No.. as far as I know, It was a 'hot' blonde dude in a leather jacket and a red top underneath." he sighed, making air-quotes.

They then was forced to cut off the conversation as the hot-blooded Italian broke into road rage, screaming explicit words in a foreign language.

 _Bloody heck. And I thought I was a bit much on the swearing._

As they headed out of the car, they suddenly spotted a figure sitting tiredly on their porch. The figure then looked up, and ran towards them, bounding like an excited puppy.

"Gilbert! A lady I was with somehow ended up with my house when we broke up- so I kind of need a place to stay~" The man whined.

He then looked behind his friend to look at the other man, his eyes widening.

"Arthur? -Gilbert, I never thought you were the kind of guy who'd want a fuckable maid! Well, congratulations for taking that one step forward to my side!" Francis gleamed, stepping in after the two.

The Englishman scowled. _Is that all I really am? A fuckable maid?_

" I'm not a maid, I'm a special chaperone." Francis rolled his eyes, grinning.

"Oh really? Then why must you tend to our every desire?" He questioned, pinching his ass.

Arthur jumped a little and smacked him. "You're not my fucking client, so piss off. I swear, you do that again, and I'll call the fucking cops for sexual harassment."

The Frenchman just laughed, sitting on a chair in the living room. "You know what, I'll double your salary by paying you too whilst I'm here."

"That is violation of rule #352-"

Gilbert then stomped back into the room, handing the Frenchman a coffee and the Englishman a tea.

"Francis, Arthur and I are dating." The Frenchman raised an eyebrow.

"I see-" He scoffed.

"So who is manipulating whom? Since that's they only way it'll ever work out." He sipped his piping hot drink, grinning.

"No matter. Now, where was I.. ah, yes, I wanted to hop into your contract whilst I'm here. Why rent at a hotel and get no service? Especially that kind of service~" He chuckled.

"Oh piss off, I know you enough to not fall for any of your traps." He sputtered, and began to drink his beverage.

Gilbert frowned. "I know what you're like, Fran, but don't try anything. It won't be good if you get on the bad side of someone as awesome as me."  
The perverted man finished talking on the phone, and headed back to the two.

"I just got off the phone with your employer, and he said that if I paid a little extra, It would be just fine!

-Oh La La~ you two are very sweet", he claims, witnessing the two share a deep kiss before he fully entered the room.

Arthur suddenly broke off, being someone who would be to embarrassed to do anything at all once he and Gilbert were no longer in private.

"That asshole, I really need a new boss. Unfortunately there aren't very many employers I can switch with",The infuriated man started moaning.

The taller man sighed, looking up at the long-ish haired dude. "Great. He's been set off on one of his ranting sprees now and he's going to be moaning until lunch time."

"Not if I can help it!" Francis winked to his friend, and quickly stuck some sticky toffee into the rambling man's mouth, as he grew louder for a moment before accidentally chewing on it.

He then became too focused on chewing the sweet, as it began to cling to his teeth, preventing him from speaking to avoid looking like a fool. Once he was finished, he picked his tea back up and began swigging it down.

Gilbert sat there in shock, at how he casually managed to shut up the man who would normally become unstoppable the moment he put his tea down. "You must teach me these 'tricks' of yours."

The recently silenced person nearly spat out his drink.

"Excuse me?"

 _Writer's note:_

I thought this series was doomed after chapter 6, but thankfully a good friend of mine _-You know who you are-_ gave me the initial idea of how to liven it back up~ I was really pumped after some thought about how to fit another character in and who, but I insisted that I would mention my friend as thanks in the notes.

He (mainly, and he's working on a story (non-fanfic) of his own)and a couple other people help me by reading this and notifying me on how to improve it.

 _[As I'm making some minor editing, I don't know if I'll cut/change the plot for Francis later on. For now, he's safe :p ]_

I'm pretty hyped now, and this will last a lot longer than before, managing to be a Rom-Com without too much drama. Ahhh, recently I keep ending up finishing these off at midnight and posting them the second I'm done.


	9. Chapter 9: Karma, the wanker deserved it

Chapter 5 - Totally not a date

As the two walked down to the restaurant (turns out the one Gilbert chose was pretty close to his house), Arthur wore a very relaxed and almost carefree expression. _Nobody is going to recognise me like this- looks like I can relax without surveying every room I step into to check for potential future clients._ Gilbert glanced at his pleased face, and smirked.

"I think I made a mistake not taming those eyebrows of yours. They are so wild they almost ruin that style." Arthur glared at him, pouting.

"You will not touch my face. It's bad enough you made my head feel like it was a pinball!" He then glanced at the small shops they were passing.

"Is that one over there it?" Not too far from them stood a slightly wider and fancier looking building, With a tomato and what seemed like a fork delving into spaghetti sign pointing out of the building.

"I don't think it could be anything else" commented Gilbert, suddenly feeling like this restaurant might be more suited to families. They picked up the pace and opened the restaurant's doors.

Gilbert could have been more wrong.

Inside was a beautifully casual hall, flowers lining the built-in sills of the walls, and a candle on almost every table. The majority of tables only had two chairs opposing each other, with the occasional 4-chaired table and even one large round table in the corner, that looked like it could house about 12 people.

There was a small note propped on it, probably meaning it had already been reserved.

"What on earth would they do here? Have a pasta party?", Arthur commented on the small note. That sounded quite amusing to Gilbert, who chuckled as he waited for a waiter to find a table for them.

"Your finger is very good at choosing where to go", Arthur let out a small sigh of relief, approving the pleasant visuals of the hall.

"That's because it's attached to me, Gilbert the Awesome One." The man in the leather jacket rolled his eyes, before following the waitress to their destined table.

It was a good distance away from the next table, occupied by a very tight-knit couple. They both sat down, chatting for a little before they opened their menus.

"I appreciate what you did today, but I still think I would have preferred cooking. I was planning to make something nice, you know."

"Not with those ingredients" Gilbert gave him a slight look of horror.

"Besides, you would have never worn this if I didn't accidentally sabotage your plan in the first place." Arthur grunted.

"'Accidentally', you say." He doubted the man opposite him. "But you make a good point, I guess."

Gilbert was trying to avoid eye contact, his masterpiece a little too perfect. He hastily picked up the menu, looking at what food and drink (Alcoholic, of course) they had. A grimace fell onto his face.

"They only have wine here; this is going to be a long night." Arthur, feeling sorry for the disappointed man, thought up a suitable compromise.

"How about we head to the pub afterwards, drink whatever we want, and get hammered." Gilbert's face lit up, clearly appeased about the thought of having a good few beers. The waiter came over, noted their orders, and took their menus.

A steaming plate of spaghetti and Meatballs was placed down before Arthur, and Ravioli before Gilbert. Arthur soon began to regret asking for spaghetti as he looked down at his utensils. _Shall I use the fork independently or have the spoon to aid it? And should I twist the pasta around my fork, or pick a bunch of spaghetti midway onto my fork and slurp up the rest?_

He then decided to twist it, considering he did not want the long floppy strings flapping everywhere as he sucked it into his mouth. Sighing, be began to eat whilst regretting not getting the ravioli as well.

"Is everything okay here?" gleamed a man, checking the meal was to their tastes.

"It's fine, I- Antonio?" Arthur recognised the man as he looked up from his plate. Antonio was a little more taken back, only recognising Arthur by his voice.

"Arthur? My Goodness, you look so different! A lot hotter, might I add." Antonio laughed and nudged the changed man, ignoring the daggers Gilbert starting shooting at him. Arthur smiled, swallowing his food before he began to speak.

"Gilbert here did this to me. It's not bad though, don't get me wrong." The albino slowly chewed his ravioli, discomforted between Antonio lightly hitting on Arthur, yet he was talking back to him in such a polite manner.

"-So, is this white-haired guy here your boyfriend? Because if not, I'm ready to sweep you up within a heartbeat." The obnoxious man grinned, now bent over leaning on the table. It was at this point Gilbert felt something in him snap a little.

"Only someone as awesome as myself could ever be with him. And you.. a two-timing bastard who has no dignity, chatting up someone in front of whom he is eating dinner with, are nowhere near that." He added coldly, staring the imposing man straight into the eyes.

Antonio gulped, realising this man knew he was already dating Lovino. He gave a quick goodbye and carried onto the next set of dining customers, pulling at his collar a little. Arthur felt guilty, but extremely embarrassed at the same time.

"Sorry for acting so naïve" he whimpered, shrinking back into his seat.

Cowardice really didn't suit him, so Gilbert reassured the man by calmly putting his hand on top of his, and gently replied, "It's not your fault, you were just acting appropriately for your job. I understand."

As they both finished their meals, they both relaxed back into their chairs. It was truly a delicious dinner, that ought to be tipped. Gilbert looked over to Arthur, who was pouring himself out a drink, when he spotted there was a speck on his cheek.

"Hey, I think you have something over here" he mimicked on his own face where the smudge was. Putting down his glass, Arthur wiped the wrong side of his face.

"No-over here" He once again mimicked the area it was in.

The confused man wiped his face on the right side this time, but a little lower. Seeing the man in front of his shake his head, Arthur clearly started to show signs of irritation, letting out a sigh.

Gilbert picked this up, and replied, "I'll just do it, if you can't find the place."

He leant over the table, and wiped the pasta-sauce off his otherwise clean skin. Arthur, slightly embarrassed by the gesture, looked away, trying his best not to blush. The red-eyed man caught this look, and questioned himself.

 _Holy shit, no wonder this guy is irresistible. He's both hot and cute!_ He then leapt back into his chair, his cheeks blossoming.

"Hah, now you know how it feels being embarrassed by someone all the frickin' time", the blondie mocked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"How about we go for those drinks now?"

Arthur was in fits of laughter, already tipsy. Gilbert's joke wasn't even that funny, as he couldn't really think of a good one on the spot at that moment. Arthur then stopped laughing and heard someone singing.

"OHMYGODNESS THEY HAVE KAREOKE HERE?!" Arthur ran over to look at the monitor, and bounced excitedly, waiting to get up next. He yelled over to Gilbert, motioning for him to join. The Prussian shook his head, deciding he wasn't drunk enough yet for that, and decided it would be more fun watching.

As soon as the song ended, the overexcited man leapt onto the stage, neglecting the steps up to it, and waited before shouting into the microphone whatever words popped up on the screen. Afterwards, Arthur yelled over to him.

"GILBERRRT, IT'S TOO HOT IN HERE, CAN YOU HOLD MY-ER-YOUR? JACKET!"He then contemplated who jacket it actually was, since he was wearing it, but Gilbert handed it over to him.

The man with a pint of beer in one hand, hopped off his seat and walked near the stage. The drunken Englishman finally took off the leather jacket after a little bit of struggling, and chucked it over. It wasn't exactly light, and Gilbert nearly spilt his drink in trying to catch it.

"If you make me spill one drop of this lovely drink, I'll make sure you'll learn to never do it again!" he hollered, beginning to feel tipsy himself.

A little later, and they were both pushed off the stage, after their singing got worse and worse the more intoxicated they became, but their dancing also became more and more hilarious. Arthur pouted, and strode back to the bar, whilst starting to chat to one of his _'friends'_.

Gilbert just rolled his eyes, tapping on his shoulder to remind him they're not really there. The two then debated about what's real and what should be.

"You know what Arthur, I fucking love you. Serioussly."

"Hwaaat, Nah, you're just teasing mee!"

"Nah. I looked you in those clothes, and realised how damn hot you are, and how epic you are when we get pissed!" Gilbert laughed, wrapping his arm over his shoulders.

Arthur turned to look at the slightly staggering Gilbert, "Maybe I schould dress like this more often!"

He then paused and kissed Gilbert, as the two heated things up. However as Arthur tried to take his top off, he suddenly broke into a fit of hiccups.

"'Hic' Shit!" He then began swearing like a trooper, as his hiccups grew louder.

Gilbert tried helping the poor guy whilst laughing his head off by patting his back, but it only made it worse.

"Ow... 'HIC' Schtaaap! 'HIC' YER HURTING MEE!"

"Maybe drinking will help it stop.." Gilbert grinned evilly, as Arthur totally believed him, downing another pint.

 **Notes:**

 _Pissed-_ here I'm referring to the duo being drunk, not angry or peeing.

 _Author's note:_

[ _Oh my, I was very hyper when I wrote this note. I'm starting to wish I never stopped this story, but ah well. Even though the current story I'm writing, Behind the Gun, is (or will be) quite serious, the next one will be very funny, trust me!]_

Okay so it's nearly half 12 at midnight and I'm chatting to my mates like we should be pissed, which is so fitting to what I'm writing XD and I just realised that I thought my last chapter was short, even though it was technically longer.

Okay I'm a bit hyper right now so I really shouldn't be writing this note- but I have to finish up on this before I sleep

 _~Looks at my glass~_ Shit I'm out of Coke. One moment! (I actually fucking hate alcohol, but I can be a crazy shit without it XD)  
Goodnight! Or morning?

 _~drones off contemplating~_


	10. Chapter 10: Caught on the bloody camera

Chapter 10: Caught on the bloody camera

"Hey, Fran, did you get an invite for this party too?"

The man with rose-coloured eyes questioned, walking into his closet and investigating his many suits. The Frenchman picked up the invite on the table just outside the wardrobe.

"This one? Oui, je vais á la fête" he replied, "but I only have the suit I bought last night. I will need to rescue my items from that wicked, yet very sexy, lady later on!".

"If you think she's sexy and all that, why don't you just tell her you do love her? There, crisis adverted." The guy with extremely large brows groaned, as he put on a fancy watch amongst other golden accessories.

"Arthur, there is a difference between love and lust, don't you know?"

Francis gasped in shock, and then passionately continued, "Amore is a beautiful thing that cannot be flaunted about! It is a deep, intense emotion that makes your body sing when you look into their eyes, your cheeks burn when they appreciate you, and your heart flutter when you kiss them." He paused, having lifted Arthur's chin lightly, making eye contact.

"Lust, on the other hand-" The Englishman quickly broke away, preventing any possible harassments by the pervy frog.

"I don't think I need to hear about that, thank you very much", he quickly butted in.

He knew the man's antics all too well, and didn't need his 'definition' for it.

"But what I'm getting at is that love cannot be so easily or falsely declared." the sapphire-eyed man chuckled, and started to get changed.

Arthur sighed and looked for some formal attire of his own. When he returned, the Frenchie was wearing his favourite clothing.

A chocolate brown pair of trousers and a beige open blazer, quite snuggly fit with a offensively white shirt that has been undone by the two top buttons.

"I'm glad I took this with me. I might be homeless, who says I can't party?"

Gilbert came back out, wearing a dark blue blazer with black buttons/trimmings. underneath he had a black shirt with gold-coloured buttons. He then saw what his friend was wearing and sneered a little.

"Don't even think about picking ladies _or_ men up tonight. If you want to do any ' _business_ ', do it somewhere else."

~In the limozine~

Gilbert and Arthur were doing the usual, along with Francis practicing his pick-up lines, when the bloke with grassy eyes and bushy brows was suddenly reminded as he saw the destination in sight.

It was a lake-side party, that started just before the sun began to set, so everyone could experience its true beauty. It was mainly a party to prove that the reservoir should stay, to show off the benefits of its wildlife and beauty instead of a skate park (there was a campaign going on to get more social places suitable to teens to hang out).

"Who am I going to accompany tonight? Since you can't split me in two-Bloody hell it'd be murders if you did" He laughed, as the car crawled into the driveway.

The two clients then started to play 'rock paper scissors' to see who'd get him first.

"Fran, you will never beat someone as awesome as me in a simple game of luck!",The victor smirked, patting Arthur's shoulder before the blondie headed out the car to hold the door open for them.

"Oui, mais qui a dit que je ne peux pas essayer? Anyways, you can have him for the first half, then I'll get him in the second."

~during the party~

"-And I said 'If you are so awesome as you claim, then what is the awesomest song there is?' And he said-" Arthur slowly numbed out of his comrade's story, faking smiles and laughs along with the other people they were chatting to.

With a swig of his champagne, it was then his turn to amuse the people in front of him. Gilbert never admitted it, but he always preferred Arthur's stories and tales of his past much more, and the blonde man's eyes would light up when they were in full swing.

Today he decided to tell his favourite one up to date, when he was paid to convince Vash not to shoot anybody for an entire month.

"-I ended up finding his 'secret gun room', and holy crap there was a gun of every kind possible stashed in there.

It was a little tough, since he had sent someone to spy on me, and I couldn't afford him seeing me heading to the locksmith, put two and two together and telling the Switz that I was the one who broke (accidentally, of course) his favourite weapon.

Which meant I had to wear a disguise!-".

He continued on blabbering about his story until he was finished, and the two carried on wandering to somewhere else. "Ah, look- The sun is setting."

The duo turned to face the giant pool of shimmering water, and leaned on the rail. "Es ist wunderschön, und so sind Sie", The Prussian smiled, as he kissed the Englishman, who was now blushing.

Arthur soon returned the kiss, and they paused just before the sun finally sunk into the horizon. "Same to you, uh-wunderschön?"

Gilbert burst into laughter at how awfully the word was pronounced. "Never try to speak to a foreigner like that, they won't understand at all what you mean!"

His blushing partner pouted and looked into the water. He then looked at the time and saw they were already half-way through the party.

"Shit, I need to go to the bloody frog. I'll see you later", He spoke, and gave the man he loved a quick peck before leaving.

"Of course, my lady- if you give me a kiss~" the man with long-ish hair flirted, charming the harem of women he had accumulated.

The lady with a red scarf giggled, and came back at him with a charm of her own.

 _Ugh, why do I have to accompany I guy like this? It's so awkward for me, as I'll probably the third wheel._

He dawdled over to the Frenchman, and tapped on his shoulder.

"Arthur~ oh is it my turn already? How lucky of moi! Ladies, this gentleman here is Arthur. Arthur, meet Lucy, Anne, Jennie, Michelle and Eliza." The women gasped and beamed in delight when he recalled all their names.

Lucy smiled at the new man, and sweetly announced "It's nice to meet you, Arthur! My, what lovely eyes you have".

The short-haired blondie gulped. He did not want anyone trying to have his way with him, especially since she was just talking fondly to his client.

"He is indeed a fine man, non?" Francis hung his arm around the other man's waist.

Arthur looked away, letting a little sigh escape from his mouth. "Awh, he's so cute!"

"Ew, really? Just look at those eyebrows", another lady in the harem whispered.

"Enh, you could just pluck them whilst he's sleeping, I guess." The Englishman gave a slight look of horror of the last remark of the women whispering among themselves.

He shuddered, remembering the last time someone plucked his eyebrows. Nobody knew who he was, and mistook him for a good-looking young (and rich) man, and people kept trying to manipulate him.

It took him weeks for them to finally grow back, and when they did, he flinched every time someone went near them. He even went so far as the wear a sleeping mask over them (but soon enough he took it off as it was very uncomfortable).

His look of discomfort was spotted by the Frenchie, who spoke "What is wrong, Arthur?" As he drew the bloke closer to him.

"Francis, could you please take your hands off me.", Arthur tried to say in the politest way possible, before the Frenchman interrupted him, softly yet firmly said "Non."

The long-ish haired blonde pulled him in even more and smooched the poor guy [all the while, Eliza secretly took photos of the two on her portable non-flash camera].

"Francis!" The man stifled, slightly muffled by the lips pressing onto him. He tried to push the oppressor off, before realising he was in no situation to rebel against him.

The Frenchie smiled as he saw Arthur realise this, and took the opportunity as he pierced his lips with his tongue.

"Apologies, ladies, but I think I'll be busy tonight" the Frenchie winked, as he leaned away from the man, but dragged him along whilst waving goodbye.

The man in the beige blazer led them into the small building nearby, past the empty reception office and into a staff lounge room farther back. "...What about Gilbert? This isn't fair on him, and it's isn't on me either!"

The other bloke chuckled a little, then he replied "He knew that something like this was happen the moment I signed your contract, Arthur~"

Francis took off Arthur's shirt, and began 'teasing' him.

"Francis- ah- wait" the Englishman spoke, slowly accepting the man's lust.

"Porquoi? This is what happens when you avoid me in the house", he purred.

"Now, become mine and rid me of my 'hunger' for you." The last two words were practically inaudible, as they laid on the table, and whipped off his trousers, initiating what was to happen next.

Arthur got up and fixed his clothes, unsure how he was going to explain why they were in the lounge room that was for staff only. He then saw the camera in the corner of the room and his face turned red.

"Francis, I think we went into the wrong room."

"What do you mean? I thought this room was very comfortable-looking and- oh."

He followed his gaze and saw the black object staring back at them.

"We can pay them off, right? Maybe they won't say anything if we sign their petition", the green-eyed guy alarmed, not wanting to be publicly humiliated for doing indecent things in a restricted area.

"I think we should just go back to the party, don't worry Arthur~" He rearranged his hair and looked at the button on the floor.

"Arthur, you little _pomme de terre_ , you tore off my third button! How do I wear this shirt now?" The second man made a nervous giggle, and felt a little guilty.

"You could just wear my shirt. I'll put on yours and hide the missing button with my waistcoat. I'm wearing a three piece suit so nobody will see it."

Francis nodded and handed his item of clothing over to him. He then took the shirt handed to him in return and sniffed it, declaring "How wonderful it smells of you and... scones?" Arthur shrugged.

"They had a whole plate of them, that were strangely left untouched. My, were they delicious with butter and jam!"

The Frenchie scowled, disgusted at his sense of taste. They both headed out of the building, and back into the party.

 **Notes:**

 _je vais á la fête_ \- I am going to the party

 _mais qui a dit que je ne peux pas essayer_ \- But who said I cannot try

 _Es ist wunderschön, und so sind Sie_ \- It is wonderful/beautiful, and so are you

 _Cookie points for you if you realised 'Eliza' was Elizabeta!_

 _pomme de terre-_ Potato _(_ I looked at this website that had French insults, since you aren't taught those types of things in your French class, and one of them said _"You are a potato with the face of a guinea pig"_ \- _Now don't mind me crying of laughter over in the corn_ _er)_

 _Writer's notes:_

Scones with butter and jam are delicious. No excuses.

Sorry it took so long to do this, but like I mentioned last chapter, I have a lot of homework/coursework to do during school and parent's evening is coming up (and my mum is very strict so she will have words with me later if I neglect anything my teachers mention).

 _~looks over my shoulder~_ whew, nobody is there. Last night my mum caught my typing this and asked what it was (thank goodness she's short-sighted so she couldn't read it).

 _[T'was a close one. My mum knows I'm up to things when I turn my laptop screen away from her view, but thank goodness she doesn't press on it.]_


	11. Chapter 11- Man Versus Crab

Chapter 11: Man Versus Crab

Arthur groaned as he got out of his bed. He was told by Gilbert last night that he just couldn't sleep with him smelling like Francis, especially with the ever-so-slightly sweaty shirt that he had to wear.

"Even after I showered..." he muttered to himself, sorting out his bed sheets.

"Sorry, but I hate the smell of washing liquids. That's why I only use the soap with the least smell and why I always want my clothes aired out first", the albino remarked, feeling a little guilty.

"It's fine, I should've remembered not to use the shower gel. I was just tired and wanted to relax properly as soon as possible."

The blondie ruffled his hair, and tried to wake himself up a little more.

"You know, I've been thinking, and I have a plan on how to kick that frog out."

"Really? What's that then?" the Prussian man was quite interested by this, and very curious.

"Well, you know how if you act like someone too much, they get really weirded out and try to escape as quickly as they can?" Gilbert burst out laughing, and turned to face the puzzled man.

"You mean- no, that won't work!" he still sniggered, biting his lip to try and stop himself.

"It bloody will if I can help it! And if it doesn't, I'll shove a hot cross bun down his throat!" Pumped up, the man quickly got dressed, peered out his bedroom (to see if the Frenchman was in his room or not- when he was, he always left the door open a little bit) and headed downstairs.

He quickly made a few prayers and slowly began to approach the man on the sofa from behind.

 _This shouldn't be too hard, as I'm used to having to pretend to be someone I'm not for most of my clients... Right?_

He leaned over the sofa, sinking his elbow onto the top of it and resting his head on his hand.

"Good morning, Francis~" he purred, waiting for the frog's reaction.

"Bon matin, Arthur." He turned to see the Englishman leant over next to him.

He beamed, and replied "You seem to be very... brave this morning. Did something happen in your sleep?".

"No, not at all. I'm as good as always." the leafy-eyed man smiled, and lifted the man with blueberry eyes' chin.

"Something is definitely different, and I'm not sure if I prefer this version of you even more~" he softly spoke, and kissed him.

Arthur faltered a little, then returned the kiss, trying his best to keep up his act. They paused to breathe, and the Frenchman abruptly spoke, "I overheard you two on the way down. If you really want to be like me, then I dare you to sexually harass the busy man over there."

He grinned deviously. "If you do, I'll go out for the day and leave you two be."

Arthur gulped. The guy posed a good deal, but he was unsure how Gilbert would react.

He took a deep breath and strode towards the burly bloke. As he passed him, he finicky slapped the man's buttock and tried to hurry off as casually as he could.

However, Gilbert had already pounced on him and pushed him against the fridge (Gilbert was hovering about in the kitchen, preparing drinks for everyone) and his eyes gleamed.

Arthur tried his best to compose himself and pull a grin of his own [though he really looked like a poor soul quivering in his boots].

"You should learn not to try anything on me- especially from anyone as hot as you" He smirked, and gave in to his desire for the Englishman.

In the meantime, Francis had already popped out to go people-watching, and flirt with any beautiful people that he saw. He then realised that the seaside wasn't too far away from where his friend lived, and took a bus there.

 _What a lovely place. A lovely sea, lovely people, and a lovely lady over there~,_ He smiled.

 _Maybe I should bring the two with me sometime. The perfect excuse to see Arthur in only his trunks._

He grin grew wider, imagining the scene. The Frenchman later strolled away from the coast when he felt something snagging on his trousers.

"Shoo, Crabe!" He exclaimed, tugging his leg away from it.

However, the stubborn crustacean refused to loosen its grip. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?!", The Frenchie whined, and attempted to pick it up.

"Maybe I should take you home and boil you with a few lobsters and sea snails" he laughed, before the red creature snapped at his nose in retaliation.

They blared away at each other for a few moments before the two both cowered in pain.

Francis had red marks everywhere, whilst the crab had been kicked so much it felt quite dizzy.

"Let's call it a draw..." the fellow with sky-blue eyes whimpered.

He sat down on the sand, winching at the cuts and marks on his skin.

As the sun drew closer the horizon, Francis stepped back into the house; a bag of clothes in one hand, and what he managed to salvage from his house in the other.

"Salut~! I am back, and I have things for you two!" He waltzed into the living room, where the two sat together watching the TV.

Arthur sighed, and Gilbert propped himself up, anticipating the Frenchman's gift. His eyes gleamed as he caught a glimpse of what was inside the pocket-sized sack.

Arthur, inspecting the objects as the were layed onto the coffee-table before them, replied, "Seashells? Don't tell me you've brought any disgusting snails back with you either."

Smirking, the Frenchie commented "Non, but I did have a crab assulting me! Oh, it was terrible~" He complained, rubbing his nose.

The duo both realised he was covered in claw-sized cuts and bruises, bright red and angry. "Bloody heck Francis, you should know better than to pick a fight with an aggressive crustacean!" Arthur sighed and stood up, continuing,"let me get the first aid kit. Please tell me you have disinfected those!", before walking off upstairs to the bathroom.

A man with blood-red eyes, looking quite worried, pulled the injured man's face about, inspecting the wound. "You're going to have to deal with a scar on your face for a little while, my friend. At least it won't be permanent though."

Francis looked even more upset by that remark, and cursed at the crazed crab under his breath. _This was going to make flirting harder, and if I put a giant plaster over to cover it up, I'll look just as silly._ Arthur returned, hearing the conversation and groaned.

"When it scabs over, I'll provide you with a temporary solution. But for now, let me treat your wounds. -And you're having a bath afterwards, since I heard that helps ease most injuries on the body."

"If only you'll have it with me~" Francis smirked, wincing a little as the man in front of him applied a layer of ointment over his cuts.

The Englishman pressed on one of his sores, as if to say 'no way in fucking hell, you twat'.

"Oww, Arthur, how cruel~" "Gilbert, not you too! Ow, stop- arrêtez se liguer contre moi!"

"Honestly, you two are so mean sometimes-" Francis whined.

"It's because you're so easy to tease when it comes to things like this, Fran. You always have". Sniggering, the albino patted his friend on the back.

His free hand was wandering off to pick up his little Gilbird up again, as he had unfortunately slid off his head.

"How old is he now? The poor thing looks like he needs a little re-stitching here and there." The man underneath the toy bird thought for a second, and recalled "He's 17. One more year and I can take him to the pub with me!" The two laughed a little, before he added "But I guess he needs a little 'TLC' from being locked away squished under a pile of clothes for a good 7 years."

The longish-haired man realised the person next to him slowly becoming irritated, after finding out that his brother was the one who took it away and claimed that it was lost, and decided to lighten up the mood a little by singing a tune they once made up.

"-I say Oui, you say Ja~ but we all know- that we still agree!"

"I say gut freund, you say bon ami~ but we all know- that we're still best friends!"

"well maybe~ you don't like my cheese, but I don't like your wurst!"

"What's wrong with wurst, you silly Frenchman!"

"well~..."

"well~?" They both took in a deep breath, preparing for their cut-in chorus.

"you can't eat in on a slice of a baguette~"

"-why would you do that, bread is for toast! And your cheese is so smelly~"

"-Smelly? At least it doesn't look as repulsive as Chicken in aspic! What are you, un chien?"

"Nine! But if I was I'd bite your butt in spite!"

"Really~? Well if I was a cat I'd scratch your cheek!"

The two then said in unison,"Reeally?", and began play fighting.

A few moments later, Arthur walked in, then went out as twice as fast the pace he entered.

Notes:

 _Bon matin_ \- Good Morning

 _Qu'est-ce que tu veux_ \- What do you want

 _arrêtez se liguer contre moi-_ Stop ganging up on me

 _Bon ami/gut freund_ \- good friend

 _Chicken in aspic_ \- a dish that has chicken covered in (what looks to me like) gellotin of some kind(- I guess its used for 'Jello'. I honestly have no idea, since I have never eaten jelly with chunks of food in before.)

 _un chien_ \- a dog

 _Writer's note:_

 _[So this one was in Francis's pov, as the characters view's switch around a lot. Something I should do in the current story, too. ~writes a mental note and sticks it in the closet~ The note below was quite amusing, so I've decided to keep it in.]_

 _~looks out the window~_ EHRMAHGERRR IT'S ACTUALLY SNOWED! THERE'S SNOW ON THE FLOOR! _~flops onto the snow~_ Owww. It's a very thin sheet though : **But hurrah!**


	12. Chapter 12: A pair of perverts peering

Chapter 12: A pair of perverts peering over me

"I've wondered this for a while, you know."

Arthur let out a sigh of relief, glad that Francis was out of his hair for a little while, busy washing himself. Though he knew it wouldn't be long before he got called in for 'something' or other.

"You're one of my most enthusiastic clients to attend parties, but you haven't thrown one in years. I know you did hold one before, but not in this house."

"Yes, I had one at my holiday house. But that place is a mess, so I haven't ever visited it since."

He continued re-sowing his little yellow friend, when he replied, "Have you ever hosted any parties like the ones we go to?"

The Big-browed man chuckled a little and admitted, "No, I've only been a co-host or head bachelor to these sorts of things. Heck, I've given up on even having a house of my own since my first year into this business. Any time I'm not living in some client's house, I'll be enjoying the luxury of a five-star hotel.

That's the good thing about this occupation- once you get a good pay and a constant supply of new clients, you can take a holiday for as long as you like -living like a king- until your money runs out; after you make sure you're not on any contracts with anyone."

The albino looked up and smiled. "That sounds nice, I guess. Today was my lucky day off, but as soon as my awesome company is lacking, I have to come in and solve it. I also have to chat with a bunch of stuffy people and a few share-holders - It's not good being too greedy, you know. Bad for business."

The man with custard hair suddenly perked up, slightly irritated. "Hey, if you have a holiday home, why couldn't you had just handed it over to the frog? He could clean up the mess himself and-"

"You should know Francis hates loneliness. He's always needed company since he was a little kid, and I'm a very good friend of his, so it would be extremely cruel of me to cast him aside and shove him into a disorganised, empty mansion that he would be creeped out by because he believes 'every mansion has at least one ghost in it and they will be out to get him'."

Arthur pouted, and nodded his head.

"Arthur~ I dropped the soap in the tub somewhere. Could you help me find it~?" whined a French accent, deriving from the upstairs bathroom.

The pair came back down the stairs; first with the man covered in sores, looking very pleased and only in a towel, and the man behind him irate with a new change of clothes and soaking-wet hair.

"Shh now, Arthur, the clothes only got a little wet-"

"A _little_ wet? I GOT FUCKING SOAKING! DO YOU SEE HOW MY HAIR IS STILL DRIPPING?!"

The Frenchman whirled his head to his Prussian friend's direction and grinned.

"Mon cher ami, I have another 'trick' I want to share~" He chuckled, and faced the raging man who stood before him, blaring out his anger in an almost-deafening voice.

"If you want to stop this person here from talking-or in our case, yelling- unlike most people, kissing won't work when he's like this- he'll just bite your tongue.

Instead, you brush past his cheek and nip on the ear. He'll jump a little, but then immediately flush and pipe down. Afterwards you can talk to him normally about the matter-moins the loud vocalising."

Just as he did so, Arthur lost his voice and sharpishly shut his mouth, jolting his back up straight and stood still, until the guy with mid-length hair took a step back.

"Now, dear Arthur, I'm sorry your clothes got wet." a small silence filled the air, until the now-timid man managed to utter the phrase, "...You're not sorry".

The Frenchie winked and walked over to his friend. "Huh. seems like he likes that too", Gilbert commented, both intrigued and a little jealous his friend discovered that first.

The poor Englishman gulped. _They're both fucking perverts..._

Desperate to change the conversation before anything else happened, he blabbered, "as I was saying, how about you use the holiday home of yours, a throw a party of our own?"

They both paused, and the albino replied, "though you have never hosted one personally, right? Well, here's your chance. Every princess needs a party of their own", he sniggered, whilst the man he was talking to pouted and then commented,

"It's not my house, though. How could I-"

Gilbert cutted in, gently adding, "My place is your place, Arthur." He smiled, and laughed when the Croissant-loving man teased the one who couldn't resist scones.

"That means you'll have to re-decorate and clean the entire mansion, too. But we must choose the food and colours-"

"-Awesome colours, of course-"

"- Oui, you are not allowed to throw a tea party for you to debate the weather and moan about everything. You can have one of those when... _S'il vous plaît, never have one of those_."

Groaning, the bloke that's hair was slowly drying muttered, "I think I'll have to have a couple of drinks before the thing even starts-".

The other two men quickly interjected, grinning "Oui/Ja!", as Francis looked like he had began his evil and perverted plotting, whilst Gilbert's devious grin just grew wider by the moment.

Arthur shuddered when he just realised he had come back to the type of thing he was trying to evade.

 _Holy shit, is there no way out!?_

~The next day~

"Are we all set?" Asked the albino, sitting in the drivers seat of his red sports car.

Mr. France claimed the seat next to him, saying that he wanted to have the 'glorious feeling of the wind gush past his face and through his hair'.

So the last one took the middle-back seat so he could see out the windshield (to yell at Mr. Prussia whenever he did something incorrectly or against the law) and to have the ability to look at both of them when he or they spoke.

"I think so. Shouldn't we go looking for décor first?" He whined, unwilling to most likely having to clean out the entire mansion when they got there.

"Non, Arthur, we will do that whilst you are cleaning and making us drinks. I have a good selection of catalogues here- all french, of course~"

"And I have some DIY books. However, they're in German, so you might want to remind yourself of the dialect before reading the instructions."

Mr. England rolled his eyes, and adjusted his seatbelt. Apparently this home was a little further away, with their own private lake (of which was once clean enough to swim in) and there wasn't another house in sight for miles.

The engine roared, and jutted the vehicle forward at a breath-takingly quick pace. " _BLOODY MARY_! Slow down!"

The driver burst out with laughter as he drove down the road and swerved around the corner a little too wild for comfort. With the roof down, The Frenchman just sat back and looked up to the sky.

"It's a little less cloudy today, comment magnifique!"

"Ja, we've picked the perfect day to take a trip to my holiday house. Not too sunny, nor is it dim and damp."

As the speedy vehicle began to slow down, Arthur noticed that the house was definitely as large as a mansion, but was far too modern to truly be considered one. It was a beautiful place, really. The exterior consisted of wood and glass, with an outside corridor on the first floor that connected all the upper rooms together, with glass panels and a wooden sill on top of them.

"It looks very flammable."

"That is why you're not allowed to go into the kitchen, Arthur~"

"That was only the one time! Moreover, it was a room, not an entire house." The trio stepped out of the car, and onto the porch.

Gilbert fumbled with his keys, and when he finally opened the door, a revolting stench slivered into their noses.

"Mon dieu! Did some animal use this place as its toilet, and then die in here?!" He snorted, face shrivelled in disgust.

He reluctantly stepped in after the owner of the house, Gilbert, freely wandered in, and shoved the mounds of rubbish and mess out of the way.

"I recommended you shouldn't go upstairs until you've gotten used to the sights and smell down here- Hey, there's an unfinished bottle of beer!"

"Don't.", The third man commanded.

"Ugh. There's alcohol stains too. Sticky, and a waste of drink."

"Right, well, I better get started then"

"Oh no no, Arthur, you forgot that you must dress like a cleaner in order to be one." Francis, with a wide grin on his face, unveiled the maid's dress.

" _Come here_ , Arthur~!"

 **Notes:**

 _Moins_ \- minus

 _S'il vous plaît_ \- please

 _comment magnifique_ \- how magnificent/beautiful

 _mr.__ \- I know their surnames are not the names of their countries, but it's fun to call someone with your possibly sarcastic description with a 'Ms/Mr.' in front of it. E.g. _' -it-all over there claims that cats cannot produce only a singular kitten, when I know for a fact that they can!'_

 _Writer's Note:_

 _[I apologise to anyone who has read this, as I suppose this was a rather short chapter, compared to the others.]_

 _~looks at the time~_ Damn. I should be revising for my mock exam tomorrow, but alas, I wanted to finish this chapter in time for you guys. I think I also missed out on some homework..

.  
Good night everyone! Or morning, considering where you are. Or midday-? Damn these time-zones! _~stares at the time on my laptop~_ **I'm talking to** ** _you_** **, Mister.**

 _[I know, I'm a bloody nutcase, but I also know you love me for it! :3]_


	13. Bonus Chapter- Drunk and nearly-nude

_Writer's Note:_

 _What on Earth_ am I doing up here, at the **top** of the page?! _~pauses and sips my drink~_ My, that was a spicy wrap. _OHHH_ \- I'm doing a **_bonus chapter_**!

Since I couldn't be bothered to make a spin-off/one-shot (and I was planning to write this bonus chapter anyways), I am going to be writing this. If you want to feel like you need a sense of time to fit this chapter into, I'd recommend around _Chapter 10._  
This will be posted onto the Yaoi competition I am participating in, and on FanFiction. I want to pre-warn everyone reading this that this bonus chapter is **Rated M**. Now, let's enjoy~!

Bonus Chapter: Drunk and nearly-nude

"Little Princess, I am going out to work now. My company needs another lesson on how to be awesome, like me!"

The Prussian yelled, as the keys rattled in the door.

"Désolé, But I must go too. Bye bye, Arthur~" sounded a slightly apologetic French voice.

The Englishman sighed, and waited for the two to go. _what shall I do today?_

Usually he'd go shopping. However, the fridge was already full, and he wasn't one to shop for clothes. So the blondie just headed into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. _Maybe I'll just relax._

He then sat down, chugged down a few bottles, and watched the TV. Although, he ended up taking a few more than he could handle, and was soon well past tipsy.

"Heyy, I think it's cleaning time... Huh, I think I need t' clean th' bedrooms t'dayy." He sloppily staggered over to grab his cleaning equipment on the kitchen counter, and climbed the stairs.

"Uhmm, Which w'on' first?" He momentarily played 'Eenie Meenie' before his finger pointed in the direction of a room that strangely smelt of cheese, amongst other things.

"-This one!" Arthur flew open the door, and threw the cleaning products onto the bed.

"Noww, h'were shall I starrt?" His eyes fell onto the wardrobe.

"Mah'be I shhould arrange t' clothes. Ooh, Look at 'dis!" as he rummaged through the drawers underneath of clothes, right at the back, he found some old 'clothing' of his own.

The guy with emerald eyes started to giggle like a little schoolgirl as he examined them, and took off his clothes to put on these ones.

"Eheheh, T'is is mah old Butler's outfit! Mr. Froggy used t' force me in it. I dun mind it, really."

He got up to look in the mirror as he fitted on the cufflinks. Before him stood a man with a collar and tie, cuffs and a black apron-like piece of clothing covering the front of his lower regions.

"Now ah T'ink I'll do t' hairstyle Gilby showed meh. -Ruffle ma' hair like this, fluff and rea'range it like t'is. I know he thinks ah look gud when I hav' my hair like t'at." Once again, he chuckled to himself, and then started to randomly rummage through the bedside drawers. Inside he found a bunch of 'toys', and picked out a rubber, elongated one from the bunch.

"Hahaha, I recognise th's too. It's a li'l different from the real th'ng, but- It's better t'an nu'ffing. He inserted the long 'toy' into his mouth, and began to push it back and forth. Groans could be heard, until he took the 'toy' out and sighed, "T'is not'ing like the real thing."

He later headed down back into the front room, and put on some rock music, dancing wildly like an idiot.

"AHM ON T' HIGHHHHWAY T' HELL! -DUN DUN- HIIIGHWAY T' HELLLLLL!"

"Shit- well another vase bites the dust!" He burst out with laughter and ran about the house like a loony until he heard the roar of a car just outside the house.

"Heheh, Mah'be I should 'treat' whoever comes in to a little piece of 'me'.." Arthur turned off the TV and cleaned up all the mess he made on the floor, and layed out on the sofa in a seductive pose.

"Arthur~ I'm home!" Francis called out, closing the door and walked down the corridor. He reached the living room, and was flabbergasted at what he found.

"Paint me like one of yer French girls, Froggie."

The midlength-haired man immediately blushed, and replied, "Ohohon~ If only you call me your 'master' whilst you wear that little suit. I'm surprised you found that."

The Englishman grinned, and added "I found this too." He waved the rubber object at Francis, and threw it aside. He then gestured for the Sky-eyed man to come closer.

"Welcome home, 'maaster'."

The Frenchman bit his lip as he smiled. "I'm very glad you did this all yourself- I used to have to trick you into this through a box of alcoholic chocolates, and tell you they were just bitter caramel. Very silly, but it worked."

"I do many things h'wen i'm bored. Why didn't you take me with you?"

"Because" Francis chuckled, as he opened the bottle of lubricant, "My fellow CEO's wasn't very happy the last time I brought you along, and claimed that you were my 'pet'."

"Now, mon maître d'hôtel, what are you going to 'serve' me tonight?"

"Only t' finest, for my mast'r." He pulled a seductive look, and opened his legs.

"Bon appétit, or whateverr th' French say."

Francis applied the lube and prepared Arthur's butt. The Englishman was busy pulling off the other man's trousers and ripped off his shirt.

"Easy, I don't want you to rip off another button again. I had to get a tailor to sew that back on, you know."

The blondie grunted and replied, "I could've done it!" the Frenchie chuckled a little, and commented "You would charge me more."

He then cut off any further comments, and kissed the man underneath him. They shared a deep, passionate kiss, before Arthur declared, "I'm ready. Do me, master."

"With pleasure."

The man who should've been resting from his work was now entering the idle person who had ran out of things to do for his job.

Francis thrusted deep into him whilst the drunkard ran his hands down the other man's body, and moaned loudly.

"N-not that fast", He gasped, and gently stroked the hair out of the Frenchman's face.

"Your eyes are always so pretty. Nevah try to hide them, nut even when it's sunny, okay?" He was cut off as his mind went blank as he was filled with pleasure.

"Okay. And never have you hair like that when you're outside, I feel like everyone is going to take you the moment they see how handsome you really are." He kissed Arthur again, and this time the Englishman was the one who was more passionate.

They only broke away when they needed air.

"I-I'm going to.." the 'butler' remarked.

"What do you say to your 'master', Arthur~?"

"M-master, please may I ejaculate?"

"Vous mai.", He softly replied, and began to kiss Arthur's neck.

"I'm going to make sure my marks of love are stronger than those of Gilbert's, because I love you more." The bloke underneath was panting too hard to reply.

The one with a French accent rolled back and beckoned, "Let me plesure you whilst you sit on me."

Arthur nodded, and sat upright, then he began to go up and down on Francis's penis, whilst the man in front of him held his hips.

"I love you, Arthur." He smiled, before the other guy made noises of utmost pleasure.

Afterwards, the two lay on the sofa, with Arthur resting on top, hugging Francis's waist. The door make a clacking sound once more, and a Prussian voice signalled that he had returned.

The voice was chatting away, until he got to the living room. Gilbert stopped, unsure how to react.

"Hey. Do you like Arthur's little outfit?" The albino looked down.

"Ah, right. A butler's outfit." He decided to pick up Gilbird and head out to the kitchen.

"Agh, I need a drink. I think I'll head upstairs whilst you two clean up." The Englishman opened his eyes a little, as he began to sober up a little as well.

"Well fuck. Gilbert, if you came home earlier, I wouldn't have grown tired of waiting. And Francis, stahp touching my ass."

 **Notes:**

 _Désolé_ \- Sorry

 _mon maître d'hôtel_ \- My butler

 _Bon appétit_ \- good appetite, though usually said when presenting a meal

 _Vous mai_ \- You may


	14. Chapter 13: Candlelight is the best

Chapter 13: Candlelight is the best

As the living room finally started to look like someone could actually live here (but still get sick after a month and die), Arthur took a big sigh of relief. He was actually getting somewhere with this place.

He looked around to see Gilbert already making a nest of his own by the small cooler filled with beer and magazines, whilst Francis was planning out how to re-decorate this place and who to invite to the party.

"Ooh~ Gilbert, what about this colour? If we make the floor like 'this' it would look _incroyable_!"

"Nah, it's too fancy. I want something awesome, like me!" Francis pouted and began to flip through the pages again.

"All right, but if I can't find one you like, we're definitely having that."

"You said that about the last one, Franc." The Englishman chuckled as he listened to the two bicker before he picked up his things and moved to the next room.

"What the fucking shit did you do in here Gilbert? I'm worried as to what those things clumped against the wall are..."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, That was from the time I had a food fight. It was pretty funny, seeing Antonio throw a tomato into this guy's face.", he laughed, pointing to the Frenchman.

"That reminds me, Gilbert, shall we invite him to our party aswell?"

The room went quiet until the albino piped up and firmly said "No."

Francis saw the seriousness in his eyes, and decided not to ask why.

"Okay. Well I'm definitely inviting this person- their name sounds interesting.", as he pointed to the list of names he had in a little diary (he couldn't remember all the names of the countless ladies and men he was 'aquatinted' with).

And so the day continued on pretty much the same, with Arthur abandoning the lower floor by dinner time to start cleaning the bedrooms.

 _I am not going to be sleeping on the floor. I would rather sleep outside than on the floorboards that reeked of unmentionable things._

As he headed upstairs, he glanced over the corridor balcony and realised why the Prussian man had bought this place. The stars were more visible than any other place he had been to, and the moon was perfectly reflected onto the lake below.

The mountains were highlighted amongst the horizon, with a few trees scattered here and there. It was truly one of the best sights he had ever seen.

As the blondie headed back from his shower to the room, he found the hallway was loitered with small but significant white candles, leading up into his bedroom. He followed them, feeling a little cautious.

He didn't know if it was a trap, and he'd be sucked into the room ajar to his or not. But as he walked through the doorway, he gasped as he saw a gorgeous ring of light around the bed, contrasting against the darkness.

In the middle sat gilbert, with a bouquet of pink roses in his hand.

"Since you've done so much work today, I thought that it'd be nice to give you reward. Oh, and I have a tray of chocolates too", he smirked, as Arthur paced towards him and gave him a passionate kiss of gratitude.

"Thank-you, Gilbert."

"Anything for you, Princess." The Englishman, his green eyes lit up by the candlelight, sat on the bed and embraced the albino, before undoing his shirt.

Gilbert put the bouquet in the vase nearby and kissed the other man's back as he undid Arthur's belt buckle. It was surprisingly easy, as the belt had been worn enough times that the leather was no longer stiff. Arthur took off his last item of clothing, and turned round to face the man with a well-built body structure, and ran his hands down from his shoulders to his hips. Gilbert kissed his cheek as they got into their positions.

They next day, Gilbert awoke to the smell of burning bacon. He coughed a little, before realising that the guy who was supposed to be next to him was gone.

Storming out of the room, he yelled, "FRANCIS! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU LET ARTHUR IN THE KITCHEN?!" The Frenchie popped his head out of his bedroom door.

"What? Oh, I was wearing noise mufflers." He suddenly wrinkled his nose and exclaimed, "Mon Dieu! What an awful smell."

However the Prussian man was already scrambling down the stairs, and bursted into the kitchen. The awful cooked signalled 'hello' with a mask on his face, as if he was welding something.

Gilbert immediately turned off the stove whilst trying to avoid getting any of the vicious sizzling oil on him.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Prussia sighed, face-palming all the while.

"Well," pouted the Englishman, "You know that once I wake up I can't get back to sleep, and nobody else was up, so I decided to make breakfast whilst I waited."

He was given a pair of quizzical looks, as the Frenchman had now joined them.

"Why couldn't you have done something other than cooking instead?"

"Oui, you could have gone to fetch the newspaper or watch TV-", the person who was trying to cook looked down and took off his mask. _I had only wanted to do a favour for them, as they always do the cooking for me- and one of my duties should be making food for clients, not the other way around!_

The duo saw the look on his face, and began to feel guilty.

"Désolé, Arthur, but please don't cook for us. You don't need to, as you're doing so much already. Let us help and make the meals instead."

He nodded, and went out of the kitchen.

A little later, the doorbell rang. The trio jumped a little, and fixated on the door. Mr. England stood up and waltzed over, quite curious.

"Parcel delivery for uh- Francis Bonefy"

"Bonnefoy!" yelled the Frenchman from where he sat.

Gilbert simply sniggered, taking note for next time he wanted to tease his friend.

Arthur signed the packages and looked curiously at the boxes. "What did you order?"

"Wallpaper and curtains amongst other décor. Gilbert and I came to a decision last night whilst you was busy cleaning the rooms upstairs."

Arthur raised an eyebrow as he looked inside. "How did you come to a conclusion on these colours? They're all bright and they clash!"

 **Notes:**

 _Incroyable_ \- amazing, incredible

 _Pink roses_ \- Commonly used to signal passion or gratitude (in this case, both)

 _Mon Dieu_ \- Dear Lord!/Heavens!/(you get the idea)

 _Writer's Note:_

I think this was a rather nice chapter, whether you want to call it a 'filler' or not. _[Pretty nice for a filler, I'd say. Gilbert was so sweet!]_

 _~looks at time~_ Oh shize, I should be gaming with my friend by now! Oh boy, he's gonna be mad.


	15. Chapter 14: Canadian relations

Chapter 14: Canadian Relations

"Looks like we're almost done."

"Yeah, I just need to finish this corner over here with one last coat of paint." Arthur felt so relived to have finally finished re-decorating this place, though he would quite easily (and already has) question the duo's motives for picking such eccentric colours to clash against in every room.

"You do realise that you're going to regret your palette of colours when you're drunk, right? Because I'm not coming down here when I have a hangover."

"It's fine, Arthur~, the rooms look so much more exquisite now- besides, if we let you choose you'd make it look like a retirement home!"

"Besides, this is just a holiday home. It's not like I'm going to stay here for too long" Broke out Gilbert, hushing the two from bickering.

Putting down the large tin of paint away into the small maintenance room, he sighed before asking the Frenchie, "When did you arrange for everyone to come again?"

"Hm? Oh, It's tomorrow. Ne pas se inquiéter, I've already hired a few butlers and ordered the food. Actually, I was thinking that today we could go shopping for wines- amongst other drinks for you two, of course."

"Good idea- wait, we're having the party tomorrow? Oh for goodness sakes, Francis! I still need to buy a whole new suit for this, and then I have to-"

"Hush Arthur~, we can still get that all done within a day. In fact, we can test the wines on our way to your tailor, and then we can all have a little sprucing on our hair-cuts on the way back. Okay?"

The Englishman reluctantly nodded his head, still furious at the blue-eyed blonde's sudden remark- of which he didn't tell him nor Gilbert prior to his decision.

~In the car~

Francis pulled out a picnic-box filled with wine bottles, and handed a bottle each between the three.

"Now, Arthur, the one your holding is a very dry but sweet red wine that has matured for over 80 years, whereas the one you're holding Gilbert is far bitter, but was bought from a classier winery. So do you want a wine that is rich in taste or has a very good name?"

The beer-loving fellow shrivelled his nose as he took a sip from his glass, before scowling and declared, "I like manly drinks, not fancy beverages like wine. Your call, Princess."

All eyes fell onto the last person to speak (pardon the driver of their hired limousine, of course). He closed his eyes and took a whiff of the sweet aroma before having a good swig of the blood-red substance.

"It's too sweet. Frog, I know you have better wines in there. At least let me try one that's of a decent brand instead of this cheap crap."

The 'born wine-expert' grunted before grabbing a slightly larger bottle with nicely rounded shoulders extending to a rather long but narrowed neck.

"You got me. I didn't want to order more of this brand however, since the dealers they own are very hard to haggle with. I only knocked off a couple hundred with this one- usually I bargain it to at least a third off, if that."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, and replied, "If you're going to whine like a baby, I'll pay for it. I'm awesome enough to buy anything without a doubt in the world!"

Francis looked his albino, wine-hating friend up and down before taking a big gulp and whimpered.

"Nevermind, I'll buy it!"

The Englishman chuckled and pondered, "What about white wine?"

"I've already chosen what we're having for that. I can only have so much self-restraint!"

The other two burst into laughter as the burly man took the rest of his drink like a shot, and the shorter, twiggish-appearing man swigged his around fairly well in the glass before the substance inside vanished.

The glossy black limousine finally came to a halt, as they pulled outside of Arthur's tailor's shop. The trio stepped out and onto the pavement, examining the fine exterior. The carved wood was a dark brown, with windowsills slightly peeping out of the giant windows.

Inside they spotted a few mannequins with beautiful and unique suits on every one. Some looked more suited for a butler, others for a posh evening ball, and the last mannequin on display wore a chocolate brown three-piece suit embroiled with gold, and a matching top hat and shoes.

The man with emerald eyes glistened and a smile flew onto his face. "Matthew, you kept it for me!"

"Of course", the Canadian grinned, "How could I be so cruel to my own brother? Unless you forgot to bring your money along with you", He chuckled.

"Bonjour, Francis!" The Frenchman smiled, and began nagging the poor man like a mother would a child.

"How are you? Business has been okay, right? Matthieu, you should call me more, It's been so long!"

The man who was planning to examine his suit stood watching the two, thoroughly confused.

"When Matt was 2, his parents were a little too ambiguous to make the 'claim for fame' and became entrepreneurs. However, during their travelling from country to country try to sell some product, they soon realised the couple had only achieved the complete opposite, and your mother went off to have you.

You probably got off the better end of it, since you only shared the same mother and you lived with your dad, right?" Gilbert asked Arthur.

"Right. I remember my dad moaning to me how he won't raise a child that's not his under his own roof, the bastard."

"Yeah. Matthew, however, was told he had to live with the Frenchman for only a few good months, since he had no other family members or close family-friends that would take him in. But he one day got a call from his, er, your mum apologising that he will have to live there for awhile longer.

So he grew up with Francis acting as the supposed 'role-model' until he could legally get out of the house and buy one of his own.

I remember the poor guy was like a lonely puppy for a little while, following him wherever he went. Whether that was of his own consent, I do not know." Gilbert chuckled and continued to watch the two like he was watching a TV show.

"Huh. I'm glad he didn't know him through some other way- my view on him would be forever changed. I mean, he's always seemed so innocent, the poor sod."

He then progressed over to the mannequin, and was about to feel the material before his tailor warned, "Wait! Please, don't touch it until I take it away from display. I don't want my costumers to think anybody can just go and tamper with my top suits!"

Arthur stood back, a little guilty. "Sorry. Well, I'll head into the changing rooms then. You two daren't go anywhere near, you hear?"

The male with forest-green eyes drew back the curtain and stepped out of his cubicle. He strode over two the mirror and focused on the man in the reflection.

"It's perfect. Not too long, and feels quite snug. Thanks for putting my initials in the font I requested, and on the blazer pocket. Now I just need my old family pocket-watch to complete."

He looked over to the three guys to his right, and grinned before walking off to see how the outfit did when he walked at different paces and when he sat down. "Do you do requests for special outfits? You already have all his measurements and I -"

"Gilbert, that's my line! And yes he does, I've seen you do a request for some other customer before-"

"Francis, please! Sorry Gilbert, but I regret ever making that costume and I swore to myself to never do one of those requests again", whimpered the timid Canadian, slightly intimidated by the two staring so hard at him.

"F-fine! I can do something as long you pay me double and help me to forget my creation afterwards. Seriously, I might never be able to look at him the same way ever again otherwise- and he's my not only my best customer, but my brother!"

"Sure. We can take you to a pub and make sure you can't remember a thing the next day. Getting besoffen is what I do best!" Laughed Gilbert, piping down a little when he noticed the guy heading back into the cubicle giving them all looks as if he suspects them plotting something (and how right he is!).

"I guess we'll be finished here soon. Bon voyage, Matthieu!"

"And to you, Francis!", Matthew smiled at the two before turning to wait outside Arthur's cubicle.

"Matt, I know you're standing there. I get the idea, just wait a bloody minute!"

 **Notes:**

 _Ne pas se inquiéter_ \- Not to worry

 _Matthieu_ \- common spelling/pronounciation for 'Matthew' in French

 _Besoffen_ \- drunk, hammered/smashed

 _Bon voyage_ \- Farewell, [Have a] good trip

 _Writer's note:_

 _~Tries to ignore the fact that I forgot Prussia's birthday~_ Okay, Sorry that this is another 'filler', Tomorrow/Sunday's will be the actual party (I mean, come on, in real life not every day is super exciting either, and I'm trying to keep this realistic with as little time hops as possible).

During the week, I have been thinking of the stories to write that will belong to thing series, and today I have come up with a story that's non-related to the series whatsoever, but I am excited to write it (though you shouldn't expect it to be posted anytime soon, I'd rather write up and get my friends to review the story first (Editor style!) before I publish the chapters. Here's a hint: It involves Incest! _[And yet I've swept it under the carpet ever since I was clueless on how to decorate the room in my story. I may get onto it later, hopefully.]_


	16. Chapter 15: You are my sunshine

Chapter 15: You are my sunshine

Arthur buttoned up his blazer as he was descending down the stairs to greet the butlers, preparing himself for the day ahead. This whole concept was new to him, and it was strange.

It was exciting.

He knew the basics of course, through years of being the leading butler or co-host of a party from his line of work; but he still didn't know what to say for his speech -or what to even make his speech about- , when he should let his mates begin to suck his alcohol dry, or even how he would shoo his friends off when the party was over!

 _It's easier with people you don't know, since you can hold your ground quite easily, but you have to be nicer to the ones who get on with you well, to keep up expectations_.

"Loosen up, princess. It's not like this is a make-or-break sort of thing, you know. Once everyone's here, you will begin to relax. Here, let me fluff up your hair- a host should always look his best, right?" The other man smiled, and gave him a kiss.

"If you need any of awesomeness to keep you going, just ask", he chuckled. Trying to hide the blush flooding into his cheeks, he gave a small nod and walked over to his company, supplying orders on what to serve and which guest has what allergies.

"Welcome~!" Francis chimed, offering people wine as they came in. Music had begun to play as the Prussian was constantly shooed away by the musician technician, as he attempted to switch it to Heavy Metal in every small chance he got.

The Englishman took a deep breath and a drink as he headed over to the first cluster of guests that had wandered into the lounge. _Eye contact, smiles, and a warm greeting is all you need_ , the nervous blonde told himself.

He tried to relax and go into routine as he took the last step before begging to speak. Luckily, the majority of the people in the small group were very chatty and he managed to ease up quite quickly.

"Oh my gawd Alice it's been like forever since we last met. Even Liet missed you!"

Arthur grunted before quickly replying "Would you please stop calling me that? There's no need anymore."

"Oh, sorry. It's just like, a kind of habit now. And you totally know how hard habits are to break, right?" The polish boy was once again wearing his favourite dress, and a bow in his hair as an addition.

"That's a nice bow, I haven't seen you wear that one before."

"I know, right? Liet got it for my christmas present! Isn't that like so nice of him?" Feliks clutched the arm of a red-faced guy next to him, and giggled.

"Hello Gilly."

A red-eyed man scoffed behind Arthur, his lips curling into a large grin. "Alice? I've never heard of that one, princess. Care to explain?"

"I- I'll explain later. You two know each other?"

"Ugh. Ali- Arthur like remember how I once told you about that guy who like only cared about himself and totally me"

"-Me? You're the one who didn't care about anything else. Especially my wallet!"

" It like wasn't my fault your parents would limit you to how much money you could spend!"

"And it isn't my fault that you're a sore loser when you don't win a game-"

"- you're like that too!"

 _Well shit. I really don't want anything to happen here, especially since they both could snap each other like twigs when they're really pissed off_.

"Stop it, you two. I nor Toris need you two pummelling the hell out of each other. I think I get the idea now, so let's just move onto something else."

The Lithuanian nodded and guided the fuming Polish man over to the chocolate fountain. _I'm glad I bought that now. It seems to make the perfect distraction for when things go a bit wrong_.

The albino looked at Arthur, then to the ground. "Sorry about that. I won't do anything else to ruin your party for you."

"It's fine, I get that you two still aren't on good terms with each other. That's not your fault, it's just that more time is needed." Gilbert gave a small smile and hugged the guy sympathising with him.

"Thanks for not being annoyed at me."

Everything was going very smoothly. Food was being demolished at a normal rate, and no one had complained to the DJ to put on a certain song yet. The entire living room was filled with congregations of people chatting to each other, and coloured lights shone upon the dancefloor.

Arthur let out a sigh of relief as he walked out and into the dining room, finally able to get something to snack on for himself. He then froze when he saw a Spaniard poking at the infuriated brother of Feliciano, and quickly walked back down to the end of the conjoined tables, head turned away from them.

 _It's too late already, let's just pretend I didn't recognise them. And who the fuck invited these two?_

He could then imagine Ludwig's partner insisting his reluctant older brother to come along with them, and so the duo was inevitably invited from the beginning.

He could already hear the angry whispers of Lovino closing in, before he yelled, "OY, aren't you the bastard that tried to steal my boyfriend?"

 _Fuck, I forgot the Spanish bloke doing that. I remember Vino moaning about it as well_.

"Who? I'm sorry-"

"Wait. Arthur? ... Why THE FUCK would you flirt with this guy, Antonio? Am I really that bad of a boyfriend to you?" Tears began to appear in the corner of his eyes.

"And YOU... I knew you didn't want me to date this guy, but this has gone too far!"

"- Lovino, I didn't do anything. Don't worry, he just simply didn't recognise me is all."

"So you're trying to imply he'll go after anyone at all huh? Just shut up. And you, you fucking Spanish idiot can the fuck out of my sight."

"Lovin-" The Italian hit Arthur square in the jaw before he could say anything.

"I said shut up. Don't fuck with me, you piece of shit."

The Englishman took a step back and looked apologetically into Lovino's eyes, despite wanting to do what anyone else would and sack him one.

"Fuck you." The infuriated man growled, and walked away.

"Arthur!" the Prussian ran towards the injured host, after realising why the crowd had gone silent.

"Are you okay? Where has that son of a bitch gone!", he barked, and was going to storm off to find him before Arthur grabbed his sleeve, implying for him to come back.

"Why? He has no right to fucking hit you!"

The Englishman paused and dropped his head before mumbling,"Because it'll look bad on me. I shouldn't harm a 'guest' [even though he wasn't invited]."

The albino gave him a look of confusion, before sighing, "and if someone is hurt, an awesome person like me should stay by them to make sure they're okay. Come on, lets go into the living room and dance!" Gilbert grinned, as they both headed through the door.

~ a little while later~

The crowd whooped as the alcohol had begun to be served, and so the drinking competitions had begun.

The Dane was the first to chug at a barrel of beer, and Gilbert was very quick to follow, seeing how much each other could take before getting tipsy.

"The awesome Gilbert won't lose to the likes of you!", the crimson-eyed man bellowed.

"Hah, so you're ready for another round? Go ahead. But if you lose, you have to be the first one to jump in the lake!" Mathias snickered.

Only a madman would dare jump into the freezing cold trap of death - the Prussian man hastily gulped down his lager, his pride not letting him back down. Meanwhile the English fellow mentally debated whether he should drown himself in alcohol or not.

"Is it bad for a host to get drunk at his own party? Oh, I don't know! Hell, I guess I've seen quite a few different hosts become as drunk as skunks before, so surely it won't hurt..."

He strode over to the bar-stand and got himself a few drinks of the intoxicating liquid.

"Fuck it, since nobody's looking I might as well mix my drink up- makes things more interesting!", He chimed as numerous types of alcohol was poured into a single pint-glass.

Little did he remember that making a concoction of a wide variety of drink would raise the percentage of his intake, and once the glass was empty, he was swaying a little, unsure of what he should do with himself now.

" 'Ey, you wit' th' thick spectackl's! Yeh, you 'merican bloke."

Alfred gave the drunkard a questioning look before laughing and heading over. "Yo Arths."

" ARTTHS? My name es Sir Arthur of England."

"Hah! And what's my name then?"

" 'Merica." Alfred broke into a large grin trying to disguise his laughter.

"What's his name?"

" 'is name's Gemanieee and 'e wants uss all to be all orderly 'n stuff. GEMANIEEE!"

Ludwig swiveled around, and stared at the two.

"Alfred, what are you doing? If your cousin is drunk, keep him quiet. I'm trying to reason with Mr. Edelstein why we can't change the music here before he has a fit and pulls out his small violin."

"I do not have my small violin with me!"

"I doubt that", Alfred and Ludwig replied in unison.

Roderick pouted and started arguing with the German even more rigorously now, constantly pushing his glasses back up so they won't fall off.

"NOBODY CARES Y' CLASSSIC'L NERD, T'IS IS MYY PARTEH, AND ETS MYY MOOSIC!"

The Austrian sighed in frustration. "This is why I dislike British people. They're drunk, arrogant gits who care about nobody but themselves!"

" DID YOU JUST CALL ME 'BRITISH'? I'M FUCKIN ENGLISHH. Y' WOULDN'T SAY DAT TO A WELSH MAN, WOULD Y'?"

Alfred gulped and dragged Arthur away before his drunken self made an awful mess.

"All right, Arths. Why don't we go do some Kareoke?"

"What? uh, yeh!", Arthur chimed, and the Drunkard happily ran into the living room, shouting "KAREOEKEEEEH!"

~some hours later~

It was past midnight, and the party was reaching its end. The drunks were either sleeping or slowly sobering up, and the room was rather quiet apart from the music in the background. Gilbert was curled up next to Arthur, slightly shivering from his loss.

"Hey, Arthur." The guy next to him grunted in reply, his hangover already tapping its way in.

"I don't get it. That Italian asshole treated you like shit, and yet you wasn't even angry. If I were you, I would've knocked him straight and tell him that he must have a shit relationship if his boyfriend was hitting on a guy who was already on a date."

"Trust me, I was angry. But it's easier to cover it up and act peaceful than to have a flat-out brawl, which wouldn't end well for me."

The Prussian stared at the Englishman, thinking. He looked away and sighed, "Covering things up. That's what you always do really, isn't it? And you're so good at it I can't even tell if anything you say or do isn't some sort of Façade.

I can't even tell if you really do love me or if you're just faking it to keep me happy?"

Arthur, a little shocked, shuffled around a bit to make eye contact with the other man and declared, "Gilbert, I do love you. My feelings towards you are true and-"

"-Then prove it. Quit your job, and show me the actual you- I want to see what's _underneath_ that mask of yours, because I want to see your true beauty."

Arthur paused, unsure what to say.

"But what about my income? I can't live on my reserves forever and I don't want to be a ponce on you either."

"You don't have to be. I can give you some shares from my awesome company, or you can work with your brother as a tailor or something- I know you're good with a needle and thread."

"I..I-" He was unsure of what to do, or what to say. This decision was definitely going to change his life forever.

"I'll give you a chance to think. Meanwhile I'm gonna go and find a warmer towel."

"I don't know what to do." Arthur had explained the situation to his cousin, who was eating the leftovers of the greasiest food from the party.

"It's up to you, man. If you love him, then I'm sure you can find another job. Something less... deceiving."

"But I don't know what job I could get! I couldn't work at a company, even as a higher-up because of what I do now. I guess I could work as a tailor, but I'd have to ask Matthew first."

"Matt will obviously say yes. He'd be glad to have someone helping him, especially his brother. I, on the other can, can't sow for shit." Alfred laughed, shoving an éclair into his face.

Arthur smiled, and finally said "I think I know what to say for my toast now."

He grabbed a wine glass and fork, and clanged the two together.

"May I have your attention, please. I would like to say thank you to all of you, some friends and also ex-clients. Today is the last day I will ever be a special chaperone, and live properly with Gilbert.

He isn't my client, but my true love and I show him this by making such a sacrifice. After all, we all make sacrifices for love, don't we?"

Everyone chatted in a positive tone, before a few still-drunk people cheered in congratulations. Arthur put down the wine glass and fork, his boyfriend striding towards him with a large smile on his face.

He clasped Arthur tight and whispered, "Thank you."

~The day after that~

"Mon amis, I just got a call saying that that awful lady has been succsessfully kicked out of my house! I shall be able to move in tomorrow, since I don't have much to pack. In the meantime, why don't we go to the beach?"

"The beach? Isn't the weather outside awful though?"

"Non. For once, It's not that cloudy. I can see the beautiful blue sky!" Arthur looked and the Frenchman in disbelief.

"If you really don't believe me, go look for yourself!"

The trio stepped outside, only to find that the clouds were only small fluffs of white in the sky, running away from the magnificently bright sky.

"I don't trust this sky anymore. Let's bring umbrellas, just in case", commented the Englishman. Gilbert scoffed a little.

"I guess we could go to the beach. I'll get the large parasol and sun lotion."

They momentarily headed back into the house to grab the items, and headed out to the convertible-roof sports car.

Out of spite, a shower of rain hit them whilst the sun still shone.

"What the fucking hell is going on? Bloody weatherman never said anything about this." They quickly hopped into the vehicle, and put the roof up.

"Hey, turn the radio on", Gilbert asked Francis. He was the most reasonable driver out of the three -not too quick, nor too slow.

"Fine. But I'm not station-hopping!" And the listened to an old but sweet tune as the drove down the road.

" ~You are my sunshine, my only sunshine~

~You make me happy when skies are grey~

~You'll never know dear, how much I love you~

~Please don't take my sunshine away~ "

 ** _..:The End:.._**

Writers' note:  
Okay, so this is technically the last story in my series, and all the other ones after this are Prequels. I have a few ideas of what stories to write already, but I am going to write the one I have mentioned/hyped already, just to make things fair.

 _[_ _ **And so they drove off into the horizon, a rainbow sparking over them**_ _]_

 _[I also realised I say 'Okay, so' In my notes a lot XD, I am very sorry if that irritated you.]_

 _~Looks at the time~_ It isn't midnight for once! Hoorah!


End file.
